Building Trust
by Just-Dream-18
Summary: Ahsoka has been keeping a secret from nearly everyone for almost her whole life. Her Master Anakin Skywalker needs to find out what bothering her, but can she ever tell anyone her secret after what she's been through? What she doesn't know is that Anakin feels something stronger towards her...more than a friendship and would never hurt her. Anisoka pairing. Please read and review!
1. The Chosen Youngling

**Chapter 1: The Chosen Youngling  
POV: Ahsoka**

I woke up in my dorm with the sun in my eyes. I sat up and stretched, before getting up. My two best friends, Keyla and Jess, were only just getting up too. There was an uncomfortable silence in our room. Today was a big day for all of us. _One _of us was going to become a Padawan today, and the others would stay younglings. After a lot of yawns and stretches, we all entered the refresher together. Our room was really big. Well, a lot bigger than the other younglings anyway. We began to change and get ready for our day. This had become a daily routine for us. We all got up together, got ready together and left the dorm together.

Ever since I first came to the temple, Kelya and Jess have been my best friends. Keyla is a Twilek, and Jess is human. I'm a Togruta. We all arrived at the temple on the same day. Even though we were only six years old then, from the moment we met, we _knew _we would be best friends.

Jess, is the kind of funny friend that everyone has who will always make you laugh, even when you're crying and the world seems to be turning on you. Keyla, she was nearly opposite. She's very responsible and was always there to give me a hug when I needed one. I'm kind of in the middle, I like to have a laugh, but I'll be serious when I have to be. Even though we are all so different, it's what makes us the best of friends. Our differences tie us together.

We like to think of ourselves like a triangle. Sounds a bit stupid doesn't it? The way we see it, in a triangle, if one of the points breaks, the whole triangle falls apart. We are like that. Without one we're not complete. If one is sad, all are sad. If one is nervous, we are all nervous for them. It's just how we are. We have been told by some of the Master's not to become too attached, because it may get us in trouble one day, but we feel we can get through whatever is thrown at us. And now, 10 years later, we're sixteen and still best friends, and we have a chance to become a Padawan.

We finished getting ready and went back into the bedroom. Still, no one had spoken a word. If one of us is chosen to become a Padawan, they will have to move out, into a dorm with their new Master. We would hardly see them anymore as well, but we promised each other it wouldn't affect our friendship. Whoever was chosen, we would be happy for them, not envy them or hate them for being chosen.

"You guys ready?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, even if we're not, we still have to go don't we?" Jess said. We all giggle together as we tidied up our clothes and belongings before we were going to leave. It was a habit of ours, to make sure everything was in place and tidy before we left. I don't really remember when we started that. We just, _did._

"Ok, if one of us is chosen, we all promise nothing will compromise our friendship?" Keyla asked seriously. Jess and I nodded in agreement. We had a group hug before taking a deep breath and heading out towards the council chambers.

We walked, arms linked until we reached the large royal-blue doors. It was one of the rules of the Jedi, when you are asked to the council chambers; you wait outside the doors until you're called in. We were told to be ready at 07 00. It was 06 58. _Two minutes….Two minutes until my life could change forever…_I thought to myself. We stood waiting in silence, until three other younglings were seen walking towards us. Two boys and another girl – they also shared a dorm. They walked proudly towards us, giving us foul looks. They were our competition. I wasn't worried though. During our teachings my friends and I had always been more skilled at the practises. Besides, they're all just stubborn brats, who would want them as an apprentice? But that was just my opinion; the Master's might have a different view upon them. That reminded me, they hadn't even told us _who _we would be assigned to if we were chosen. I guess we would have to wait and see.

"Well if it isn't the three Musketeers," the girl, Zennah laughed. The twin boys, Jereth and Damean, joined in the laughter, but we just stood there. I mentally kicked myself. I had _actually _had a crush on Damean once, until I saw who he truly was. But that was years ago, and I don't plan on revisiting the past.

"Oh well I suppose that makes you guys the Three Little Pigs then," Jess countered. We all burst into laughter as they accepted defeat.

"Look you little rats, it's gonna be one of us who becomes a Padawan today. So just, don't take it too hard while you stay younglings for another year." Zennah said with a smirk. Before we could say another word, the doors opened and we entered huge council chambers.

They pushed passed us to enter first and we waited patiently before entering calmy. As we walked through the doors all could be heard from the six of us were lots of 'Ooooh's and 'Aaaah's. The chambers we huge. All decorated beautifully with ceilings that climbed high towards the clouds. Glass windows extended from roof to floor and outside the windows was the outdoor training areas and an amazing view of Coruscant. I had no idea how high the temple really was… The whole room was decorated with furniture and ornaments all in shades of blue and white. In the back corner, was a space surrounded by floating candles and cushions on the floor. _Meditation. _The space was for meditating. There were masters meditating there right now. It was something I wished to learn one day. Our teachers told us that some of the great masters could meditate for up to 6 hours. Relaxing the mind and finding inner peace. Most other younglings found it time wasting and boring. I just found it, interesting….

I looked to my friends and they looked back at me. We smiled to each other and continued our long walk through the room, where the masters were waiting for us at the end. As we arrived, we all stood in a line and bowed out of respect. As I glanced around I saw many great Jedi, including Master Yoda and Master Windu. From what I saw, there seemed to be about a dozen Jedi all staring at us.

"Welcome younglings." Master Windu begun. "Today one of you will be awarded the rank of Padawan, and will be beginning your new training under the guidance of Master Skywalker." As he said this, whispers erupted among the younglings.

"He's apparently the chosen one!" Keyla whispered excitedly to Jess and I. Everyone seemed so amazed, like he was some great God. Honestly I don't think he was any better than any other Jedi in the room. I caught him smirking, and then he looked to me. I gave him an untrusted look. He raised his eyebrow and I looked away, slightly intimidated.

"Silence Padawan's" Windu boomed. "Skywalker, these are the best younglings of their class. Choose your apprentice wisely." He gave him a serious look and I wondered what that meant…. Everyone else seemed to be really 'in the moment', but I was the type of person always taking a closer look at things, and being cautious. And right now, something seemed really, _fishy _about Skywalker. I wasn't sure if I should feel afraid, or curious. The other master's left, leaving just me, the other younglings, and Skywalker. As he walked towards us, I saw the other younglings smiling and trying to impress, but I eyed him carefully. I didn't trust him. His gaze was locked on me until he reached Jereth, the other Twilek. He looked towards him and Jereth introduced himself.

"I'm Jereth. It's a pleasure to meet you Master Skywalker." He said, smirking. _Ugh, show off…_Skywalker nodded in approval and moved along to Zennah. She introduced herself as well, acting very, _girly. _Well, more than typical, she already had a crush on him. I could see he felt awkward around her when he moved along quickly. The other Padawan's introduced themselves including Jess and Keyla, then he finally reached me, at the end of the line.

"And what might your name be, _youngling?_" He said. He put an emphasis on 'youngling' and it annoyed me.

"Tano". I said flatly.

"Is that your first name?" He asked. Before I could respond, Zennah butted in.

"Her name's Ahsoka Master." She said. "And she's a little brat…" I heard her add quietly.

Master Skywalker turned to her and folded his arms in front of her. "Would you like to repeat that young lady?" He said angrily.

"N-no, Master. I apologise." She stuttered.

"Don't apologise to _me, _apologise to _Ahsoka." _He said, pointing at me. As much as I thought something was up with him, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sorry Ahsoka." Zennah said blankly. I accepted it nonetheless.

"Thank you younglings. I have a difficult choice to make. I will contact _one _of you when I chose my apprentice. That person I contact will be the one. Dismissed." He said. As we left, I could have sworn I saw him smile and wink at me. I smiled back at him and left with my friends.

Once we got back to the dorm Keyla shut the door quickly and sat down on the mat pulling us down with her.

"Force Ahsoka you _soo _have a crush on Master Skywalker!" She whispered excitedly. I was shocked. I did _not, _have a crush on him.

"What?!" I whispered. "I _do not!_" I said, smiling for some reason…

"She's right Ahsoka. How long have we known you? 10 years? We can tell. It's really obvious to us." Jess said, nodding.

"But I'm serious I don't!" Again, I was smiling. I even felt myself blushing a little…What _was _this? I did _not _have a crush on him. Besides, he was like, five years older than me…It would just be weird, wouldn't it?

"Ahsoka, stop denying it. You know ya love 'im!" Jess joked. We all laughed. It was still early, so we decided to go down to the outdoor training areas to get some more practice in. We trained for about two hours before my comlink started beeping. Jess and Keyla had gone for a run, so they didn't see me take the message. It was a recorded message of what sounded like Windus voice.

"Ahsoka Tano, once this message has completed you are to come straight to the council chambers. Bring no one. Tell no one you are coming. I think you may already know what this is about. Come now." And the transmission ended. I began to ready myself when Kelya and Jess arrived back from their run.

"Hey. Where…you going?" Kelya asked, panting.

"I've just got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon."

"Oh wait….a couple…of minutes. I'll….come with you."

"I can't, I _really _need to pee. Like, _now. _I'll meet you guys back at the dorm later." I said, and I ran off.

I arrived outside the chambers and began to fix my clothes and tidy my Lekku. I couldn't believe it. _I _was becoming a Padawan. _Me! _Oh wait till I tell Zennah… Before I had time to do anything else, the doors opened once again, and I walked to the same part of the room I was in last time. This time, only Master Yoda, Master Windu, and that untrustworthy Skywalker were there. I felt intimidated, two of them were the most powerful Jedi in the Order, and the other was _apparently _'The Chosen One'.

"Ahsoka," Yoda began. "Chosen you have been, by Skywalker, to become a Padawan. A great honor, this is. Train hard, you must. Learn new things, you will. To be a good Padawan, respect your Master, obey your Master." He said wisely. I nodded to each point he made.

"Skywalker," He said, motioning to me. He stepped closer to me with something in his hand. I flinched back, I was scared of people that I didn't trust. The last time I trusted someone I didn't know, I was nearly…._violated. _The thought still pains me to this day, and has caused me to become afraid of men and older boys.

"Don't be afraid of me, I won't hurt you," He said with a warm smile. I still didn't trust, him, but I stepped forward back to my original position. He carefully put a Padawan braid in between my right and back Lekku. Then he turned to face me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"It is a pleasure to be receiving you as my Padawan Ahsoka. I will train you and teach you to the best of my ability and I hope you become a great Jedi Knight one day." He said kindly. Maybe I _could _trust him…

"Thank you Master." I replied.

"Dismissed," Windu said. My Master began to walk towards the doors. I stood there sheepishly, unsure of where to go.

"Are you coming Snips?" He said, smirking. I giggled at the new nickname and ran after him. Once I caught up, I slowed down back to a walking pace.

"Snips?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're my _snippy _little Padawan. I could see you didn't trust me before, with those looks." He said smirking.

"I don't just give out trust, it has to be earned." I said. "…Especially after what happened with that guy…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly. He let it slide, but I knew he would bring it up again soon, and I was going to have to tell him. No one else new. Except for Keyla and Jess of course. We kept _no _secrets between us.

We walked to my dorm, and he stopped. "My dorm is up two floors and its right at the end of the corridor, the biggest one. You'll know it when you see it.

"Okay Master." I replied. He walked away still looking at me and I didn't move my gaze either. He seemed, _different. _But I still had to be careful.

I unlocked my door and stepped inside to see Keyla and Jess standing in front of me, looking very expectant. I think they already knew. I had some explaining to do about my _very _long trip to the bathroom. I internally chuckled as I began to tell them everything.

**POV: Anakin**

Wow, she's so, _different, _to any other youngling I've met. All the others look at me like I'm some holy angel. Not her though… I could see she didn't trust me, but she would learn to soon. I loved her snippy personality, but she seemed a little shy. That's another thing that would help her with when she's with me. As I reflected over my new Padawan, I realized I had made the best choice. I can see us with a close relationship in the future.

I reached my dorm and sat on my bed, waiting for her arrival. I had another bed moved in this morning, so she didn't have to wait for one to be moved in later. I sensed Ahsoka coming down the hallway. I heard her pulling something heavy along the carpet, probably her big bag. Her voice strained as she pulled with all her might. I thought maybe I should help her, but she needed to learn to get on on her own. She finally reached the door. I watched the door hiss open, her pants in the background.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! This is my first story so be kind to me. For those of you who liked the first chapter I'm going to _try _to update every day if i can. But with school and everything I might not to be able to every day. Ill try my best though. I hope you are enjoying my story so far :)**

**Just-Dream-18**


	2. Ahsoka's Hidden Talent

**Chapter 2: Ahsoka's Hidden Talent**

**POV: Ahsoka**

I unlocked the door and pushed it open to see my new Master sitting on the bed. I used all the strength I had to try and pull my two massive bags through the door. I nearly tripped over somehow and he chuckled at me. I looked to him and asked him to help me through my facial expressions. He pushed himself off the bed and picked up _both _bags and threw them on the bed like they were merely shopping bags. I stared at him, angrily.

"Do you know how long it took me to get those up here?!" I said, frustrated. "And then you just throw them around like they're bags of feathers!" I kind of shouted. But I wassmiling, and _laughing. _How come I was finding myself always smiling or laughing when I was around him?

He started laughing. "Yes, I'm amazing Snips," he said, full of pride.

"Ugh you're so full of yourself Master."

"You know you love me," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and laughed, I sighed as I fell backwards onto my bed.

We rested in silence for a bit until something came up in my mind that I wanted to ask him.

"Something on you mind Snips?" He asked.

"Wha - how did you? I-"I stuttered. How did he know I wanted to ask something?

"I can tell Ahsoka. Master's and their Padawans have a special bond. We can hear each other's thoughts. It's like we're talking. We can speak to one another through our thoughts" He must of felt my worry rise a bit, "Don't worry you can shield your mind if you don't want me to hear you thoughts." I relaxed.

"So, what's on your mind kid?" He started walking over to my bed. He sat on the edge as I turned to look at him.

"Master, why did you choose _me _to be your Padawan? I mean, I'm the youngest, and Keyla is of much more deserving. She trained harder than us, and knows all the teachings of by heart. Jess is _very _fit, and can survive any battle. But, I'm just, me…I-"

"Ahsoka stop. I know they might be smarter, or fitter, or they might train harder than you, but I have my reasons for choosing you. All the other younglings just tried to please me and make a good impression. You were just being yourself. You had no one to impress, and I admire you for that. If someone doesn't like who you are, that's _their _problem, not yours. I chose you because I think we will get along together. If I had a choice between the smartest, fittest, most hardworking and loyal youngling in the galaxy and you, I would choose you. There is no point in choosing a Padawan if you _know _you're not going to get along with them. I need to be able to trust my apprentice with my life, and I need them to trust me. And I believe that we can do that Ahsoka. _That _is why I chose you as my Padawan." He said, smiling. I was shocked. I had never expected that.

"Thank you Master," I said. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. I could feel he was surprised by my actions, but welcomed them, hugging me back.

"I'm only being honest Snips" He said.

After a few short seconds I pulled away. I looked to my left, seeing to big bags that needed to be unpacked. _Maybe I should unpack now, if we weren't going to do something…._I thought.

"Yes you need to unpack; we aren't doing much else for the rest of the night so you can go unpack now if you like." He read my thoughts again.

"Master, can you _please, _refrain from doing that? I've been in the room for like, fifteen minutes!" I laughed. He started laughing too. It was a memorable moment. After the laughter died out I got up and walked over to my big bag.

"You need any help Snips?"

"I'll be ok doing it on my own Master; you probably have things to do."

"It's ok I'll help you. Otherwise you're going to be there all night. How much stuff do you have?!"

"All that a girl needs." I said with a sweet face.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I helped Ahsoka get her all her stuff unpacked and then we got changed. We weren't completely comfortable with each other yet so she changed in the refresher, as I expected she would. She wore long pants with a comfortable crop top. I have to admit, she looked kind of…_cute…._but she was only 16, and I'm 21. I can't be with her. I actually felt a little bit of pain my heart when I realised that. S_nap out of it Skywalker…._I thought to myself. I made sure I had my mind barrier up. I think it's best if she doesn't know what I'm thinking at the moment…I changed into just a comfortable pair of pants. I caught her staring at my chest. You couldn't blame her, I mean, _have you seen _my abbs? I chuckled and she turned away quickly. I tried to read her thoughts but she had her barrier up.

"I see you've already learnt how to block your mind from me," I said calmly.

"It was perfectly necessary with you going through my head all the time!" She said.

"Or were you just thinking something that you didn't want me to know?" I said. I could see I was stirring her up.

"Of course not. What do I have to hide?"

"Ok, if you say so…" I said, smiling away from her. I helped her finish unpacking, and we just stood there, in the centre of the dorm, not knowing what to do next.

"Um, what do we do now Master?" She asked, casually.

"I, don't know really. It's too late to go out and do anything, but it's not late enough to go to bed. If you have something you need to do, I have a mission report that I need to do. It needs to be done for tomorrow so…" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah ok. I'm good with that." She responded.

**2 hours later…**

I was writing the last few details on the mission report. I looked over to Ahsoka and smiled. She had her headphones in, while drawing something in a sketch pad. I watched her as her head nodded and swayed as she listened to the music. My eyes found their way to her lips, and I smiled again. _What is going on?! Sixteen Anakin! She's __**sixteen! **__Stop it! _But I couldn't help it, she was so adorable… She looked at me and immediately stopped silently singing to her music. She blushed. I chuckled and looked back to my report, signing it off at the bottom. I stood up bringing the report with me. I walked toward the door and put it on a shelf, so I wouldn't forget it tomorrow.

"Snips remind me tomorrow to take this to the council?" I asked,

"Sure Master," she replied, giving me a half-smile. She went back to her drawing, and I became curious to what she was sketching.

"Ahsoka what are you sketching? You've been at it for a while." I said. She looked up at me, her eyes wider than they were before. I walked to her bed and sat down at the end of it. She took her headphones off.

"Um, nothing. Just, a person. That's all." She said, nervously.

"Can I see?" I asked, holding my hand out. She pulled it towards her chest and shook her head, smiling cheekily.

"Aww please?" I said sarcastically. "Don't make me chase you for it…" I wouldn't _actually _chase her for it but she seemed to think I would. She looked down at it for a moment, then slowly reached out, giving it to me, the sketch facing down. I didn't think she would, but I wasn't complaining. I took it gently from her hand and turned it over, revealing the face she had been working on. My jaw dropped in amazement. The sketch was _amazing._ It was a young Togruta girl, she looked around 6 years old. She had eyes filled with tears, and she was holding an old dirty teddy bear. She looked so, _afraid. _I wondered if this is Ahoksa felt, or if it was someone she knew or had seen once.

"Who, who is this?" I whispered quietly, still looking at the amazing drawing. She sighed.

"My sister, . That's how I remember her face when I was leaving to come to the temple with Master Plo. We, lost our parents six years after she was born. I was 9 when they died. So when I left, she was devastated. She had no one left except my older who is married and living with his wife. He cares for her now. I know he will look after her, but I still miss her a lot." She said, I single tear trickling down her face.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry for asking." I said, sorrowfully.

"No, it's ok. I feel better now that someone knows." She said, wiping away the tear.

"Do you always draw people?" I asked.

"I draw people that make an impact on my life. Family, friends, even people that I've never spoken to, but seen before. I've drawn people from my dreams as well." She said. She turned to the first page of the book, and showed it to me. I moved to sit next to her at the head of the bed, and put my arm around her as she showed me her works of art. It felt so, _right. _Me and her. I felt my heart rate pick up and immediately put a barrier over my mind, just in case.

She had so many beautiful drawings. Her family and friends, all happy and laughing. Then we came to a sketch that was very different from the rest. It was a picture of herself, but she looked like she had been crying for hours. Her eyes were all puffy, and there were tear stains on her cheeks. She looked about 14. Her eyes held so much pain...She saw my face and tried to turn the page, but I stopped her.

"Why are you so sad there?" I asked, tightening my arm around her a little. I felt very protective of her.

"I don't want to talk about it. Excuse me." She stood up and walked quickly into the refresher, closing her sketch book and putting it under her bed. Cautiously, I bent over the edge of the bed and pulled it out again. I turned back to the page we were looking at. I stared at it for a few moments, then turned to the next, which was her sister. I turned one more to see her most recent sketch. She must have just been finishing off the one of her sister. This one looked like she had only just begun working on it. As I stared at the drawing, I couldn't quite figure out who it could be. I held it up to see it better in the light and a photo fell from the bottom of the book. I picked up the photo and compared it to the sketch. My eyes widened.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys! I hope you like it so far! More to come soon!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	3. A Terrible Past

_"I picked up the photo and compared it to the sketch. My eyes widened."_

**Ok this is where I left off! Hope you like the second part to the chapter! Enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter 3: A terrible Past**

**POV: Anakin**

The drawing was of, _me. _It was me looking down and smiling, scratching the back of my head. And there was a _love heart _around my figure. _Did…did she feel something for me too? _I thought. I smiled to myself as I realised that she may reciprocate my feelings for her. I wondered where she got the photo from though…I thought for a moment not realising she had come out of the refresher.

"I thought I could trust you not to go looking in it when I put it under my bed. I told you I don't trust people easily because of…." She trailed off.

"Because of what?" I asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I thought I could trust you but now I see that I was wrong." she said, sounding hurt. She saw the book open on the page of me and the photo next to it. She gasped and snatched it away from me and ran out of the room. I could feel through the force she was a little embarrassed and hurt. I instantly felt terrible. I thought about going after her, but I realised that right now she was emotionally fragile and I didn't want to make things worse. I got into bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I would apologise to her and listen to anything she needed to say to me.

I know that what I'm feeling is wrong. Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments, I have never formed one….before Ahsoka. I don't know if what I'm feeling is a stupid crush, or if it's something real. I feel very…_protective..._of her. Like she's my responsibility and I'm her guard. Her protection. I decided not to dwell on it for long. I inhaled and exhaled, and then I fell asleep. Sigh. _What a great start to her Padawan training Skywalker. _

**POV: Ahsoka**

I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust anyone anymore but still I trusted him. They're all the same. They all think they understand not being able to trust anyone _but they don't. _So many times I was betrayed. So many times, I was told I could trust someone, and they betrayed me. When I was young, I was lied to about my parents. I was told they died of sickness, on Felucia. But it was all a lie. My parents were killed by pirates. Savage, selfish _pirates. _Only a couple of years ago, they told me the truth. I can understand why they didn't tell me when I was little, but they only told me when I was 14. Two years ago. And that was because the council told me first. Everyone in my tribe knew, even my closest friends, but no one told me. I would ask the elders, _"Why did they leave? What sickness took them? Why wasn't there an antidote?"_ But _every _time I asked, they gave me the same answer. _"Your parents loved you very much, but one day they came across a new fruit in the jungle. They took one bite, and the poison spread through their bodies, and killed them." _I thought it was terrible. If they could make up some sick story about a 'poisoness fruit' that they ate, they could have told me the truth about them.

I never trusted anyone again until just a few months ago. I was on a small retreat on Onderon with Jess and Kelya, and I met a boy. A young _handsome _boy. His name was Lux. Lux Bonteri. He was so kind to me, and he always called me 'Soka'. I loved the nickname; I thought he was the one. All of a sudden my life turned upside down. I knew I wasn't supposed to form attachments but it was like nothing else mattered anymore. It wasn't just about becoming a great Jedi one day in the future; it was all about Lux Bonteri. I wanted to be with him forever. (Of course the council never found out about this). I trusted him with my life and I thought he loved me, buy I was wrong. It had been a week on Onderon and we were leaving the next day. He asked me to go with him, to run away so we could be together. Of course, as stupid as I was, I believed him. I told Jess and Keyla I was going with him. They were sad to see me go, but they wanted me to be happy. They swore they would never tell anyone. So that afternoon, I packed my bags and said my goodbyes to my best friends. They wished me every happiness with Lux and I thought my life was perfect.

I met him in the garden, outside the hotel I had been staying at with my friends. We left. For hours we travelled, until we reached and old pub. He said we would rest there until dusk, and then we would keep moving. Again, I believed him. I had no reason to doubt his word. He seemed perfect. He _was _perfect. Until he did what he did. We entered the pub, which was packed with drunken men of all different species. A few came close to me, trying to dance seductively with me. I hid behind Lux until we reached a door. He opened it and let me in first. Inside, it was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. And….and then….

**_Flashback…_**

_"Lux! Where are you?! I can't see a thing!" He had closed the door after I entered. I had no idea where he was. Suddenly, I felt **hands. On my body**. Rubbing my front, back, and sides. I tried to scream but a gag was shoved into my mouth, muting my words. I screamed for help as they began to viscously rip my clothes off and push me onto what seemed to be a bed. I had no idea how many men were in the room. Two? Three? Maybe four? I still couldn't see a thing. I could only feel them touching me, and I could hear pants. I felt helpless against them. I thought I was going to die right at that moment. And if not then, I would surely be dead by the time they left me alone. After what seemed life hours, I heard one of them undressing…I panicked even more and tried to scream again, pulling my legs to my chest and curling up as tight as I could. I felt someone crawl onto the bed and I moved backwards towards the head of the bed. They kept coming closer...closer…closer…I was terrified. I had never been so afraid in my life. I prayed that my end would be a quick one. No pain. Not a long one. Before anything else happened, the door flew open. A light was turned on and I finally saw the people who had tried to violate me. There were three of them. All human. One had short, spiked hair and a skinny body, and he was tall. Another had a Mohawk and a very muscular body, he was the one crawling closer to me on the bed… And the last one was smaller, he looked like he was being forced to do this. _

_At the door stood a man all dressed in black, and he wore a balaclava. Only his eyes were visible. He threw me my clothes which were scattered all over the bear stained carpet, and threw himself at the drunk men. He punched them and threw them out of the room. By the time he had 'finished' with the drunks, I had regained my clothing. He picked me up and carried me outside, carefully placing me on a speeder. He still hadn't said a word to me, but I was in no condition to ask questions or thank him. I was shaking in fear and sweating all over. I had nearly been **violated. **He drove me back to the hotel. I don't know how he knew where I was. He must have been following me. He carried me as he climbed the building until he reached my room. He carefully placed me on the bed and stood back, looking at me. He turned to the window to leave but before he climbed out, I somehow gathered enough strength to ask him._

_"Who are you? How did you find me? Why…why did you save me?" I asked, still shaking. From beneath the black mask I could see he was smiling._

_"Do not fear me. I'm an old friend. I will always be there for you, whenever you need me." That was all he said before jumping out the window. I was still in shock for a moment before I realised what had just happened. I rushed to the window and scanned the garden beneath, searching for him. I saw a faint shadow running out towards the moonlight. He was too far to call him back now. I walked back over to my bed and fell back on it. I was exhausted. I fell asleep…_

**_Flashback End…_**

I woke up on the floor of Bariss' dorm covered in sweat all over. I remembered the flashback and broke into tears. Barris was staring at me in shock. She ran out of the room. I don't know where. I cried, and cried, and cried. I _knew _I could never trust anyone again. The only two people that knew what happened that night were Kelya and Jess. And they were the only people I could ever and _would ever _trust. It was best if I kept everything to myself. I vaguely saw my master run through the door towards me. Barris must have gone to get him. My vision was blurry because of the tears. He lifted me up and I screamed. I didn't want to be touched like that again and I didn't know if I could trust him. I _couldn't _trust him. He ran with me in his arms back to our dorm and placed me on my bed.

"Shhhhh Ahsoka it's me, its Anakin. You're ok. Shhh…." He whispered to me, but it didn't help me at all. Right now I was _very _uncomfortable with him being so close to me. I was uncomfortable with _anyone _being close to me at the moment. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm down. I squealed at struggled out of his grasp. I jumped off the bed and slid down the wall on the other side of the room, still crying. He stood up and took a step closer, trying to help me. But he _wasn't _helping me at all. I was frightened, scared. He backed off. I looked up suddenly, with an idea. _Kelya and Jess. _I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I knew they would stand by me. I ran out of the dorm and through the temple bawling my eyes out, towards the Youngling's dorms. I ran past Zennah and her 'followers' and banged on my old dorm, where Keyla and Jess were. Kelya opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw me. She pulled me inside and locked the door behind her. I sat against the wall, my friends either side of me. They rubbed my back at embraced me. They didn't ask questions, they didn't pressure me into telling them anything. They knew that when I was like this, I didn't want to talk about anything. They knew I would tell them everything later, but right now, I just needed the comfort from the only people that _really _knew me. I sat there crying, and whimpering. Eventually I calmed down and we all fell asleep. The whole time no one said a word to anyone, but it didn't bother any of us. We didn't need words to comfort each other.

**I hope you guys like it! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the last few days, school has been controlling my life! So now we know Ahsoka's terrible past, and she's gone to her best friends for comfort – the only people she can really trust. Will she tell Anakin? And who is the mysterious character that saved Ahsoka four months ago? Please review! Nice comments please! It's my first Fic!**

**Just–Dream–18 **


	4. Skyguy?

** I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Thanks to all my lovely readers and followers for all the support! Ok, on with the story! We left off with Ahsoka and her friends. Ahsoka has been crying so she goes to her friends for support and stays with them the rest of the night.**

**Chapter 4: Skyguy?**

**POV: Ahsoka**

I woke up with Jess leaning on me. I was leaning on Kelya, and _she _was lying on the floor. I smiled until I remembered how I got into this position, and what happened last night. Yet again, I had trusted someone and they had betrayed me. It was only a small thing that he did, but that fact that he was one more person to add to my list of people I couldn't trust was what made it so upsetting. I slowly pushed Jess of me long enough for me to get up. I found a notepad and pen and wrote them a letter just letting them know that I had left. I also thanked them for their support yesterday. I folded the note in two and left it on Keyla's bed. They would find it when they woke up. I closed the door quietly on my way out and began my walk back to my dorm. It was going to be awkward going back there after what happened last night. Before I got there I saw my Master looking for me. I turned my face away from him but he saw me. He pushed through all the people and came towards me.

"Ahsoka!" he called. I couldn't turn away now, _everyone _had heard him. If I pretended I hadn't heard him that would be a bit pathetic. I turned to him and he ran over to me.

"Where were you last night?!" He said worried. He pulled us into our dorm and I sat on my bed.

"I spent the night with Keyla and Jess." I said coldly. He sighed. Last night our newly formed bond had been broken. As soon I became his Padawan, I trusted him, even though I didn't know if I could. I just assumed he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. But after the stunt he pulled yesterday, I don't trust him anymore. I broke the bond. _At least he can't go picking through my head anymore. _I thought.

"Ahsoka, I want to apologise for my actions yesterday. You had already opened up to me more than you wanted to and I was greedy. I wanted to know more. I'm really sorry that I invaded your personal boundaries and I hope that you will be able to trust me again one day." He said truthfully. I was surprised, most people didn't apologise, but _he did. _I was thankful and couldn't be happier with the apology.

"I appreciate that you apologised Master. I can't say that I still trust you, but I'm glad you owned up and said you were sorry." I said, smiling.

"Ok, I'm glad we cleared that up. So, what do you want to do today? I thought we should start some sparring; see how good your skills are. But if you have another idea I'm happy to listen." He said.

"No, sparring sounds good." I said. I was actually excited, I was looking forward to sparring, and I had never done it before. As a youngling we always practiced the techniques, but never put them into combat. So this was all new. It was nerve-racking, but exciting.

"Alright. Have a shower and meet me in the training halls when you ready. I just need to meditate on something for a while…"he said. He walked out of the door only to return a few seconds later. I was in the refresher.

"Oh and Snips?" He said loudly from the door.

"Yeah Master?" I called out.

"Don't forget your lightsaber" He shouted into the refresher.

"I won't", I shouted back. I heard him close the door as I undressed. I turned on the shower, making it nice and hot. I liked a good hot shower; it relaxed and soothed my muscles and joints. I let the hot water rush down my body, steam evaporating as it did. I stayed in for another few minutes before turning off the water and stepping out. I dried myself and changed into my Padawan combat outfit. I grabbed my lightsaber and looked into the mirror, nodding at myself in approval. I remembered back to that night at the pub. The next few days my body had looked terrible. Purple and blue bruises everywhere, my eyes were all puffy and stained from tears. I hadn't stopped crying for days after that night…A tear trickled down my left cheek as I snapped back into reality. I wiped it away and sniffled. I had to be strong. It was my dream to become a Jedi Knight one day. I had to prove to myself that I could do it despite my terrible past. I took a deep breath and started towards the training halls. I arrived and my Master wasn't there yet. _He must still be meditating…_I thought. I sat down on a nearby bench and waited patiently for him to arrive. Doing a bit of meditation on my own.

**Meanwhile…**

**POV: Anakin**

I sat in the chamber that I always meditated in. I used this particular one every time there was something on my mind that I needed to really think about. I don't know what it was. I think it was just the mood of the room. It was very relaxing and soothing. I was thinking about Ahsoka. I know I'm not supposed form attachments, and I haven't until now, she's just so, _amazing. _But I know that she would never go against the code. I have no choice but to let her go. We would never be together and even if we could, I don't think she would be comfortable. She was only sixteen and I'm twenty-one…By the end of my session I had come to a conclusion. If she wanted to be with me, I wouldn't hesitate to be with her either, but I wouldn't try to win her affections. It wasn't exactly a very good plan, but it was what I had come up with at the time. I stood up and left the room. Mind relaxed. I entered the training halls to see Ahsoka sitting-well _lying down _on a bench in the corner. I walked over to her.

"Did I take that long Snips?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"You took your time that's for sure," she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get started," I said, nudging her arm. She stood up excitedly and happily started a warm up. We spent about 10 minutes warming up and stretching then I decided to teach her how to hold her lightsaber properly.

"Ok Snips, show me how you hold your lightsaber." She ignited her emerald lightsaber and her twin yellow shoto. She decided she wanted to use two when fighting so she constructed a twin shoto. She stood holing her lightsabers in a backwards V position. It was an ancient style of fighting I hadn't seen in a long time. She looked at me expectantly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Snips why do you use that position?" I asked.

"I've always used this style. The other styles just didn't work for me and I can move faster using this position." She answered.

"Ok, as long as it keeps you alive I'm happy for you to use it. Ok let's see how you go in combat."

I felt through the force she was a little bit nervous, but excited. I smirked and ignited my own lightsaber. We began our duel. I pushed forward, and then she pushed forward. She retreated back, and I retreated back. We continued for about 5 minutes and I was so far very impressed with her skills. She was very focused and was always paying attention to what was going on. I decided to take it up a notch. I pushed down on her harder and used more advanced techniques. I could see she was struggling but I wanted to see how much she could manage. I slowly continued to increase but difficulty on her. She was panting and retreating more often now. Exactly as I expected her to. Eventually she reached a point when she just couldn't go any longer. She let her guard down only for a second and I knocked her to the ground. She landed with an "oomph". We were both panting as I helped her up.

"Wow Snips. Your very advanced for your age and experience. I wasn't anywhere near as good as that when I became a Padawan," I said, still panting. She laughed. I loved her laugh…._No. You __**need **__to let her go Anakin. Let her go…_

"I highly doubt that….Master. You were, probably, way better than me. I'm just, and ordinary…Padawan." she said, panting as well. I laughed at her modesty.

"Ok we're even. Is that better?"

"Yeah alright Skyguy." She said, smiling.

"Skyguy?"

"Yeah. I'm your Snips and you're my Skyguy." I laughed again.

"Sounds good to me Snips. Come on. I bet your hungry. Let's head to the mess and grab something to eat."

"Finally! I'm starving!" I laughed at her eagerness. She grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the room, "Race you to the mess Skyguy?"

"You're on Snips!" I ran down the hall before she was ready, laughing as I went. I could sense her frustration as she dashed after me. I reached the mess and stood against the wall with my arms folded, waiting for her. About five seconds later Ahsoka emerged from the door, panting.

"What took you so long Snips?" I asked sarcastically smirking.

"You cheated!" She shouted at me. But she was smiling; I could see she was having fun. That made me happy, knowing she was enjoying herself. We laughed it off and went to grab some food.

We loaded up our plates and sat at a table at the back corner of the cafeteria. This was the table I sat with when I was Obi-Wans Padawan, and now it would be mine and Ahsoka's to cherish. Then Ahsoka would share it with her Padawan, but I wished it could be ours forever…We took our time eating in a peaceful silence. I enjoyed my meal, and I think Ahsoka did too. After we ate it had gotten pretty late, so we decided to get changed and get ready for bed. Again, she wore comfortable pants and a lose crop top – which made her look cute. _Oh man…She's so cute.._._Ugh stop it! Breaking this forming attachment may be harder than I expected it…_

"Snips I'm going for a shower you can stay up for a while or go to sleep it's up to you," I said calmly.

"Ok Master, thanks," She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"What happened to Skyguy?"I made a sarcastic sad face and she laughed. I loved to see her laugh…

"Ok _Skyguy_," She said, smiling. I smiled proudly and walked into the refresher, closing the door. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm water running over my body.

**POV: Ahsoka**

As soon as I heard the water turn on, I dropped to the floor and reached under my bed and grabbed my sketchbook and pencils. I smiled as I found them and lay on my back on my bed. I looked through all of my drawings – happy ones, sad ones, scared ones, all finished and perfected – then I reached my portrait of Anakin. That adorable pose of him where he smirks and scratches the back of his head nervously. I had a love heart around him at first, but I rubbed it out in case he saw it. I smiled as I thought about him…I'm forming an attachment, but I have only just become a Padawan, and I didn't plan on breaking an rules any time soon. I began to work on my work. I began with the eyes, making them look caring, and gentle, as they were in reality. Then I moved to his nose and lips. I made the lips look soft, and slightly pouted. After a few minutes of working on the facial features, I held it in front of me and smiled in approval. I heard the door slide open and I looked towards him, he smiled at me. He had pants and again,_ no shirt. Cute! _I thought. I looked away and continued on my work. He sat next to me on my bed and I quickly pulled my drawing into my chest, hiding it.

"Come on, you've showed me everything except that one. And it's the one I want to see the most! Whatever it looks like, I won't laugh, or criticize. I won't even say anything if you don't want me to. Just trust me," he said, his eyes mesmerizing me.

_But that's the thing, I __**don't **__trust you. I __**can't **__trust you…_I thought. I decided that there wasn't anything that would cause suspicion about my feelings for him in the drawing, so after looking at him for some time, I slowly pulled it away from my chest and revealed it. His eyes widened as he took it from my hands and inspected it closer.

"It's…it's _amazing. _Ahsoka this is unbelievable. You don't even realize how talented you are," He said, his jaw wide open. I pulled it back and continued working on it.

"It's not finished…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well then I can't wait to see it when it _is _finished." He smiled at me. I smiled back. He watched me work on it for another ten minutes. I started to feel a little annoyed and he must have sensed it.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you watching me? You're probably bored. Save yourself the time and go do something you enjoy, instead of pretending to be interested in my drawings." I said. I didn't want to sound harsh, but he didn't seem all that interested.

He seemed very taken aback. "But…I _am _interest in your drawings. I'm mesmerized. They're amazing. I _want _to watch you…" He said, a little embarrassed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I looked down. "I'm sorry I accused you then." I said sadly.

"Don't worry. No big deal. Keep drawing." He said warmly. He was so _caring. _I internally sighed. I wish I could have him…but I can't. I felt like he had re-earned his trust. I couldn't say I trusted him with my life, but he had earned some back. I re-connected our minds in a bond. Once he realized this, his eyes widened as he looked me.

"You…we have a bond again," He said, smiling widely. "Thank you for trusting me."

"You're welcome Master." I smiled.

He watched me draw for another few minutes, and then we got into our separate beds.

_Goodnight Skyguy _I said through our bond.

_Night Snips. _He replied. I smiled to myself and fell asleep.

**I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense guys, its late and I haven't proof read it. I hope its ok! Please review if you're liking it so far!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	5. Feelings Admitted

**Ok here is the next chapter! This is where things finally start to heat up a bit more between Anakin and Ahsoka. I thought it was about time to get them finally going. I hope you guys like the chapter! I made it as cute as I could for you guys!**

**Chapter 5: Feelings Admitted**

**Six Months Later **

**POV: Anakin**

It's been six months since Ahsoka's first day and I still haven't broken my attachment to her. If anything things have gotten so much harder. I can't stop thinking about her. She's on my mind 24/7. She lets me see all her drawings now, which is good, but it's only made me grow to love her more. I tried to cover up my attachment as best I could, but I could sense Ahsoka beginning to become suspicious.

We had been sent on a mission to Geonosia. According to our clone intelligence, there is a droid factory hidden out here somewhere. So the council sent Ahsoka and I to snoop around and find out. Basically we were spying. Not my speciality, but I didn't mind it. We were dropped off two days ago with nothing but our lightsabers and two life packs. We still hadn't found anything though. We had to search the whole planet before we left, unless we found it, then we could return early. We had been going through narrow pathways, so we were always close to each other. _Great. This is just what I need. Her to be so close to me…_I thought, frustrated. We continued onwards for another five minutes and I just couldn't take it any longer.

"Ahsoka go ahead for a bit. I'll catch up. I just need a minute…" I said. I looked away and sat down against a wall.

"I'm not leaving you Skyguy. I'll wait for you." She smiled. She sat down next to me. _Well, this just defeats the whole purpose of staying behind! _I thought. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep this up. I pretended to clear my head and just relax, and she seemed to buy it. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and then I decided it was time to keep going.

"Ok, let's keep going," I said, breaking the silence.

"Alright Master," She replied. We continued. Through more narrow paths, over sand dunes, even though a few caves. We travelled until Sun down. I found a big enough cave for us to sleep a few meters apart. I don't think I would be able to handle sleeping next to her. I'm worried I might lose control.

"Ok Snips, you can sleep over there if you want. I'm gonna sleep just here," I said, unrolling my sleeping bag.

"Is it ok if I sleep here?" She pointed next to me. I couldn't make anything obvious so I told her she can if she wants to. I closed my mind and kept my distance from her for the next hour. Everything was going ok until I felt large waves of sadness roll over her. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. _She's so beautiful…_Oh Force…

"Snips are you okay?" I asked from inside the cave. She was sitting with her legs over a cliff at the mouth of the cave, staring at Guermessa, one of Tatooine's many moons.

"Nothing. I don't want to bother you." She said a bit harshly, wiping a tear away from her eye. She tried to hide it but I caught onto it. I know that I was a bit unstable to be close to her at the moment, but I didn't have a choice. She was upset and as her Master I was expected to care for her. And there was the small factor that I loved her… I walked over to her.

**POV: Ahsoka **

I hated it when he shut me out. We had grown so much closer over the past few months. I was even thinking about telling him my past, but if he can't even tell me what's bothering him I guess we aren't that close. I just wish he would tell me, I can help him through it. He's been avoiding me all day…I hope I haven't done anything to upset him…

**POV: 3****rd**** Person**

Anakin slowly walked over to her and sat down, throwing his legs over the cliff edge with hers. He looked at her to see her staring into the night sky, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ahsoka, tell me what's wrong." He asked gently. She didn't respond to him, and leaned back until she was laying back on her elbows, still watching the sky. He scooted closer to her, hoping to get through to her.

"Ahsoka, please. Tell me why you're upset, I don't like seeing you unhappy." She sighed and looked at him.

"I'm worried about you Master. You…you block your mind from me, you don't talk to me unless you have to, you've been avoiding me, and you haven't been yourself lately. I hate it when you shut me out. I…I was going to tell you about my past, but we don't even seem that close anymore... Please just tell me what's bothering you. I can help you, just tell me," Ahsoka pleaded. Anakin sighed. He stood up and walked back into the cave before he did something stupid like kiss her. Ahsoka grew frustrated of him blocking her out. She followed him into the cave and tugged on his shoulder to get him to face her again.

"Master, you're not a robot. You have feelings. And sometimes when we have sad or unsure feelings, we need to talk to people about them. You're not the emotionless Chosen One that everyone thinks you are. You're a real person with real problems and real emotions. So tell me what you are feeling and what's bothering you and let me help you get through it! You can't go on like this! Whatever is bothering you is affecting your life and how you act and talk to people! It's affecting me too and I don't like it!" Ahsoka said. She was so worried about him. She couldn't deny to herself that she felt something more than a Master-Padawan relationship now. There _was _something else there. And the concerned way she had just acted about her Master's problems had just proved it. She couldn't pretend there wasn't anything there any longer. She had to accept it. She loved him.

**POV: Anakin**

Ahsoka was begging me to tell her why I had been a bit off lately. What if I told her? She might think that I'm crazy. Mental. She might think I'm a creep and then I would never regain the relationship we had now. But in order to keep her trust, there had to be no secrets between us. There was always the chance, even in the slightest fraction, that she felt something for me too. I never thought she would love me in a million years. Sure she might be attracted to me because of my body, but she would probably never love me for _me. _For my personality. And if she ever loved me it would probably be a sibling love. I didn't think she could ever see me as her lover. Just like an older brother she never had. But oh Force, I wanted to be with her so bad… I wanted to protect her, to hold her, and I wanted to be hers. I wished she was mine, and I was hers. It would be a dream come true…

I turned away from Ahsoka again and sat down at the deepest part of the cave, against the wall. It was darker over there, and you could only make out silhouettes. She sat down next to me, I could see that she wouldn't be giving up until she got what she wanted to hear.

"Ahsoka, it's nothing, alright?" I said softly.

"If you think I'm going to buy that your wrong." She stood up in front of me. "I have stood by you all this time and now you're going to throw all the trust we have away because you won't tell me what's bothering you?! Why won't you tell me?! What are you afraid of?!" She shouted. I stood up as well, towering over her. I could feel I was intimidating her a little.

"I'm not afraid of anything! You won't understand! You will ask for a new master! You'll never want to see me again! All these months of bonding and training together and trust will be ripped apart! Turned to dust! Nothing left!" I shouted back. This small matter of my attachment to Ahsoka had turned into an argument.

"Master, I promise I won't judge you, I won't ask for a new Master, I won't say _anything _if you don't want me to. Just _please, _tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you upset…" She shed a tear. My eyes widened. Ahsoka _never_ cries. She might be only a young girl, but she's strong. I have _never, _in all the time we have been a team, seen her cry. Even when we lost a fellow comrade or a clone that she was great friends with, she had never cried. But _now, _she was crying over _me. _I couldn't hold it in _any _longer. As the tear trickled down her face, her eyes locked on the floor, I wiped it away and brought her chin up to meet my gaze. I closed my eyes and very gently, kissed her warm lips. It felt so good to finally kiss her. I was well aware that I might not ever get to do it again, so I treasured the moment as the seconds went by. Her lips didn't move, so nether did mine. We just stood there, our lips touching, eyes closed. A few seconds later, I pulled away slowly, keeping my eyes closed. I was scared to open them. What expressions would be written across her face? Sadness? Disappointment? Confusion? …_Happiness?..._I painfully opened my eyes to see hers staring into mine.

"I'm so sorry Ashoka. I…I-"

"Is this what's been bothering you?" She asked, I couldn't read her emotions or facial expressions. At the moment they were blank.

I sighed. "Yes…I'm sorry." I said looking down in shame. The next thing she did I didn't expect at all. She nervously put her arms around my neck and leaned in for another kiss. She took my lips in hers, and pulled me in closer. I felt huge waves of happiness roll over her and I felt my eyes welling up in tears. I couldn't believe I was kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her _even closer. _I never wanted to let her go, not even for a second. This is all I've wanted for a long time. I pulled away and stared into her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"A-Ahsoka, I…I love you." I said nervously. "I couldn't…help it any longer. I…need you…" I felt more waves of happiness coming off her. They were stronger than anything else I had ever felt from her. This was looking good.

"I…love you too Master…" She admitted, quietly. I smiled widely. I had never felt so happy in my life. I lifted her up and spun us around, kissing her again. She was so surprised but she was really happy. I let her down but didn't break the kiss. I lost control, pushing her back against the wall, kissing her viciously.

"Master!" She squealed and I tore myself away from her, panting. I walked out of the cave and into the night. I could never do that again. I had to train myself not to lose control with her. She was only young, and I had to respect if she didn't want to be with me. She had her whole life ahead of her, and being with me might hold her back. I calmed myself down and stayed out for a while. I heard her calling for me, but I didn't return.

**POV: Ahsoka**

He pulled away quickly and stormed out of the cave. I could tell he was angry with himself. Yes, I was a little afraid and intimidated by him back there, but I didn't want him to leave. I caught my breath back and ran to the mouth of the cave.

"Master!" I called. No reply. I thought that now we had connected on a deeper level I should call him by his first name.

"A…Anakin!" I screamed. It felt a little weird at first, but it was ok. I felt through the force he liked the way I called his name. I called out again.

"Anakin! Come back!" I shouted. Still, nothing. I tried talking through our bond. _Anakin, please, wherever you are, come back…_He still wasn't showing any signs of returning. The wind suddenly picked up and I backed up into the cave. I began to shiver from the cold. I decided I would find him tomorrow. He wouldn't do anything stupid, I hope. He can look after himself anyway. I rolled out the sleeping backs and lots of blankets and crawled under them, still cold. After a few minutes I was warm again. I thought about Anakin. About the kiss, and I hoped I could do it again one day. As the wind died down a little, I fell asleep, dreaming of Anakin.

**I hope you like it! Please review! Nice comments please! It's my First fic!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	6. Do you love her?

**Ok next chapter is here! I'm glad that I have people reading my fic but please leave reviews! I want to know what your thoughts are and how I can improve my story! Let me know.**

**Chapter 6: Do you love ****_her?_**

**POV: Ahsoka**

I woke up and it was still a little dark. The sun hadn't risen yet. I felt an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I turned my head over to see Anakin, his arms circled around me protectively. I smiled. He's so sweet. I love it that he's protective of me. I feel like can trust him now. That is, if he doesn't tell my secret.

I faced back my way and his arms tightened. I just lay there relaxed the next few minutes, enjoying the moment. Soon he started to wake up and I turned my whole body to face him. I smiled. He opened his eyes and realised where his arms were. He quickly pulled them back and moved away from me a bit, looking ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down. I rolled my eyes. _Why can't he just accept that I __**want**__ to be with him?_

"Stop apologizing Anakin," I said, cuddling closer to him. He kept his gaze away from me. I leaned in and kissed his lips slowly. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me closer. He broke the kiss, still holding me against his warm body.

"I love you Ahsoka. I…don't think I can live without you anymore…" he said lovingly. I kissed him passionately again. We stayed like this for another few minutes. Then he started to rub my stomach and legs and I flinched away, uncomfortably. That was how I was touched when Lux took me to that bar…and I never wanted to be touched like that again. I moved away and walked outside. As I expected, he followed me.

"What did I do?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing I just, felt uncomfortable. It's just because of something that happened. I'm sorry I flinched away from you." I said, trying to smile.

"Tell me what happened," He asked. I knew this would come eventually. I looked away from him, but he simply moved around me again.

"Please Ahsoka, let me help you like you helped me." He said.

"How did I help you?" I questioned. He looked into my eyes and sighed.

"You existed. That's enough to make me the happiest person in the galaxy" He sounded embarrassed. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I turned around and kissed him passionately. He returned it eagerly, hungrily attacking my lips. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked into my eyes again.

"Ahsoka, _please _tell me what happened." He begged.

"You're going to overreact…" I said sadly.

"Ahsoka if it's that bad I'm going to overreact you _need _to tell me. Did someone hurt you? Who? I will make sure they never lay a finger-"

"Master!"

"Please Ahsoka, tell me. I know you didn't trust me before, but I promise you that you can trust me with whatever it is. No matter how bad it is, I would never use it against you. Please…" His sky blue eyes stared into mine as he towered over me. I felt myself giving in. At least I know I could trust him a little more now… I sighed.

"It was a few months before I became a Padawan…" I started. I thought it would be best to sit down. I sat where we were the night before, my legs over the edge of the cliff. He sat beside me and pulled me closer to him, holding me. I sighed.

"My friends and I were rewarded a retreat for our hard training. We were on Alderaan, and I met a boy…" I felt his anger rise so I stopped. "If you think that's bad…"

"Keep going." He said quickly.

"We…had something, and on the last night before we had to go back to Coruscant, he asked me to run away with him. I was stupid back then and I believed him. I told my friends I was going, and we left. We travelled for miles…until we reached a pub…" I couldn't say the rest, I stopped.

"And what? Tell me."

"I…I can't…" I stuttered, tears falling down my cheeks as the memories came back.

_Ahsoka you can tell me anything. Be strong. I love you. _He said through our bond. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my hand. I smiled sadly.

_He threw me in there, and they….they… _I stopped. I couldn't tell him I don't even know if I can fully trust him yet.

_What? Tell me Ahsoka. You can trust me with your life, _he said.

I explained _everything _that happened in detail. What they did to me, where it happened, even the kind stranger that helped me, and has been watching me from a distance ever since. By the time I had finished his anger was taking over. I had _never _seen him this angry. He pulled me closer to him and his arms tightened around me. It was actually a little hard to move under his grip, but I felt protected.

"Ahsoka, I _promise _you, that I will protect you. I will never let _anyone _hurt you ever again. And when I find that son of a-"

"Master!" He looked into my eyes. "Promise me you won't hurt him."

"Ashoka! Look what he did to you! He's scarred you for life! He deserves to die." He said, angrily.

"Promise me, that you won't hurt him." He sighed and looked away.

"Do….do you still love _him?..._" He said painfully, pushing me off him.

"No! I love _you. _You know that I love you, right?!" I said desperately. "I can't believe you would think that! I've loved you from the moment I met you! But I saw you flirting with that, that _Padme _woman! Are you sure _you _don't love _her_?!" Tears were beginning to roll down my face now.

"Don't even go there Ahsoka," he said darkly. I felt my heart drop. _He __**does **__love _her_..._

"You _do _love her!" I screamed. I got up and ran out of the cave. I climbed up a sandy dune and sat at the top, pulling my legs to my chest. How could I have been so blind? I had seen him looking at her a few times, and she looking at him. I thought nothing of it. But the whole time, it was about her. I knew this would never work. And now he knew my secret, he would probably tell her. I can't believe it. I _seriously _thought he would be the one. I betrayed myself. I said that I would never love someone again after Lux, but I did. I put my whole future on the line for him and he didn't even love me in the first place. I cried harder, never feeling so much pain. This was so much worse than what happened with Lux. I heard him coming and calling my name.

"Ahsoka! Where are you?! Snips!" He sounded desperate. Pfft, probably just another act. Eventually he reached the top and saw me. He came over to me.

"D-don't come n-near me…" I said, still crying uncontrollably.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. I **don't **love her. Yes, I had a small crush on her once, and she liked me too, but I realized she wasn't the one for me. She was too uptight and her personality was serious and boring. Then I met you. You're so bubbly and full of life. Your presence just lifts the spirit in the room. You're…you're the one Snips. She doesn't feel anything for me anymore anyway. I love you."

**POV Anakin**

She didn't believe me. I sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she tried to push me away. But this was the only way I could show her I was serious and I _did _love her. _Ahsoka, I swear on every life form in the galaxy, I __**don't **__love her. I love __**you. **_I said through our bond.

_You-you really mean it? _She responded, looking into my eyes. I nodded and smiled. I kept my arms around her as I kissed her slowly and passionately. _I will never leave you. _I said truthfully. I felt that she believed me and I kissed her again.

"And Anakin,"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel anything for Lux." She said, wiping her tears.

"I believe you." I said. I rubbed her back as she calmed down. After a few minutes she spoke again.

"When did you come back last night?" She asked.

"A couple of hours later. I tried to stay away from you but…obviously failed miserably at that," I smirked at her and she giggled. I loved her laugh…

"I like that you don't want to stay away…I like being closer to you…" Her Lekku darkened.

My heart jumped out of my chest as she said that.

"It's not that I don't want to stay away…It's just that I _can't. _I want to be near you…I don't think I can be apart from you anymore…" I kissed her neck and she moaned. I stood up carrying her, bridal style. She giggled and I smiled. I carried her back into the cave.

"Master-"

"_Anakin," _I cut her off. I don't want to be on formal titles with her anymore. She was more than my Padawan now; she was my lover.

"Ok _Anakin, _don't we need to keep searching the planet for the droid factory?" I growled and put her down. She _had_ to bring that up. I wanted to just spend time with her and make her happy, and then she brings up the mission. I think she felt my anger.

"No! I mean, it's not that I don't want to stay here with you, I just-"

"We should put duty first," I finished for her. She nodded. "I understand." We packed our stuff and continued searching the planet. Having her so close to me wasn't torture anymore, it was luxury. I loved the thought that _I _was her lover and _I _was the one that could protect her. I would do anything for her…

We ran and searched for about 4 hours until we saw black smoke erupting from about a mile away.

"What's that?!" she asked.

"No idea, but I guess we should go find out." We continued towards the black smoke. I realized it was coming from a huge chimney, and that huge chimney was part of a factory.

_We've found it. And it's huge._

**Sorry it's a little short today guys. I promise the nest chapters will be longer though. I have to admit this isn't my best work, its a little rushed so please be nice. **

**So Anakin and Ahsoka have confessed their feelings for one another, and they have found the secret droid factory that the Republic has been looking for. What will happen next? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	7. He probably doesn't even love me

**Hey my lovely readers! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been away and very busy lately! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! I just want to shout out to lovemereally15. Thank you for all your support and help with my first story. I'm so happy you like my writing. Ok, on with the story!**

**Chapter 7: 'He probably doesn't even love me'**

**POV: Anakin**

Ahsoka and I stood side by side with our jaws hanging open. The factory was hidden behind what looked like a giant rock. It was huge. Bigger than we ever thought it would be.

"Well, I think we found it Snips," I said, still shocked by the sight before us.

"How are we gonna bring that thing down?!" Ahsoka asked.

"I got no idea," I said blankly. After a few minutes of just looking at the thing, we got in contact with the council to inform them of our progress. After a few seconds Mace Windu's figure appeared in front of us.

"Have you found the factory Skywalker?" He said, sounding a bit angry. _What does he have against me! I've done nothing wrong for him to hate me so much! _I thought, my anger rising. Ahsoka must have sensed my emotions because she looked at me and gave me a 'calm down!' look. I sighed and relaxed.

"Yes Master Windu we have found the factory. It is huge. We won't be able to bring it down on our own." I said.

"Do not move any closer to the factory. We will send you a ship to bring you back to Coruscant. Do not approach the factory until we have a plan on how to destroy it. Stay put and stay hidden. The ship will arrive in a few hours.

"Yes Master." I ended the transmission and looked to my beautiful little Padawan. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Why are you so happy? You were angry a second ago," She said, confused.

"I'm just happy I get to spend some time with you alone. Just us, no interruptions-"

"On a dust ball planet! Yay!" She said sarcastically, frowning a little.

"Well would you rather we don't get any time at all?" I asked.

"Ok fine you win..." She said, her head looking down in defeat. I chuckled and rocked us back and forwards, resting my chin in between her Lekku.

"Come on, let's go exploring. The ship won't be here for another four hours at least." I suggested.

**POV: Ahsoka**

"Oh yeah Anakin cause there's _so much _to explore on this stupid dust planet." I said. I thought it would be funny until I realized what I had said. This was Anakin's home planet, and I had just offended him by making fun of it.

"Oh my gosh Anakin, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-"

"It's ok. This is more like a place of nightmares than a home. My home is wherever _you_ are." He smiled as he held me. I still felt guilty about what I had said.

"Ahsoka," he said pulling my chin up to meet his eyes, "Listen to me. It's _fine. _This is no home to me anymore. As long as I'm with you and you're safe I don't care where we are." I smiled at him.

"You're so sweet Anakin." I said as I lightly kissed his lips. He smiled against my lips.

"So what happened here that made you hate it so much?" I asked. He moved away from me and frowned slightly.

"I don't want to talk about that. It's just something personal." I felt sad. He s_till _didn't trust me enough to tell me about his past. I had told him my deepest secrets that I had never told _anyone _in my 16 years of being alive, and he can't even tell me about his past that some people already know. The more I thought about it, that sadder I became. I turned back and began walking back to the cave, a single tear trickling down my left cheek. _After all this time, I'm not even that important to him. I bet that he told Padme about it..._I thought. He probably did. I probably didn't even matter that much to him. _Ugh I knew something like this would happen. You can't trust people Ahsoka. All they will do is betray you and hurt you. _I reached the cave and sat down in the deepest point. It was really dark there. I pulled my legs to my chest and cried. It seemed a bit stupid but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stand the fact that he might not love me. I needed him…

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Ahsoka walked off. I knew she would probably be upset about me not telling her but what if she told someone like last time? I told Padme and soon enough all her friends and the council knew. I covered it up though. I didn't know if I could trust Ahsoka. I mean, I _could _trust her, I loved her. I don't know what kept me from telling her. I guess I didn't want to bother her with my personal problems. I sat down in the dry weather and watched Ahsoka walk into the cave until I couldn't see her figure anymore. I suddenly felt an incredible wave of sadness come from Ahsoka. He gasped as he felt the pain. He quickly got up and ran for the cave to see what could possibly be causing her this much sadness.

I arrived in the cave and I couldn't see Ahsoka. I heard loud sobbing from the back of the cave so I headed there. As I cautiously moved deeper inward I saw Ahsoka. She was curled in a ball against the wall with her head down, crying. My eyes widened as I was her. I sat next to her and put my arm around her, holding her close to me.

"Snips! Ahsoka! What's wrong?!" I exclaimed. I had never felt so much sadness from her. It was worse than the feeling when she told me about Lux…I was going to kill that boy… Instead of coming closer to me and crying into my chest like I had expected her to, she pushed me away.

"No! Just go away! I don't want to see you! Let me go!" she screamed through her tears. She got up and moved away from me, stumbling a little as she ran. I got up and caught her in my arms. I sat down and held her in my lap. She squirmed as she tried to get away but I held her with me. I couldn't live without her…

"No Ahsoka. You aren't getting away until you tell me what is causing you so much pain. I can't stand seeing you like this. Tell me Ahsoka. Please…" I begged. Her pain was killing me. Knowing that she was in pain hurt me. She settled down a bit but was still crying heavily.

"Why?! Why won't you tell me! I told you my deepest secrets that _no one _else knows and you can't even tell me your past! You told _Padme. _You told her everything! You probably don't even love me! You don't care about me and I'm not even important to you! You were my life! I thought I couldn't live without you! I loved you! But you don't even care!" She was crying _even harder _now. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She thought I didn't love her anymore. She tried again to pull away from me but I gripped her tighter. I pushed my lips on her with more force than I ever had. I _needed _her to know that I loved her. There was no other option. She tried to push me off but I didn't give up. I wrapped my arms around her and stood up, carrying her. I didn't break the kiss until I had her back against the wall.

"Ahsoka, I do love you! How could you think otherwise! Yes, I told Padme but she told others and I don't love her! That's why I don't want to tell anyone else. I'm afraid you will tell someone…But I'm being truthful, Ahsoka I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you. You're the most important person in my life and I never want to let you go. I would give up anything for you. I would die for you. I love you." She stopped sobbing and stared into my eyes. Then she broke out again. But she didn't try to get away. She wrapped her arms and legs around me like a child and cried into my chest. She held onto me like her life depended on it. I rubbed her back.

"It's ok. I understand why you were upset. I should have told you. I promise I will tell you everything about my past later. I will never keep any secrets from you again. I promise." I held her close against me and slid down the wall. She held onto me for a while until she calmed down. She unwrapped her legs and sat on top of me and laid her head on my chest.

"I'm really sorry Anakin. You deserve better than me." She said sadly.

"No, you're perfect. Even if I did deserve better I wouldn't want anyone else. And I _don't _deserve better. If one of us deserves better it's you." I kissed her forehead. "I love you." She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Right at that moment something clicked in my mind.

"Ahsoka! We are getting picked up any minute now! We need to get back to the pickup zone!" She gasped. She tried to get up but I held her. I stood up carrying her. She rolled her eyes at me and I smirked proudly. She laughed at me. I bent to put her down but she wrapped her limbs around me and moved around to my back.

"You like it there eh Snips?" I asked playfully.

"Yep!" She said happily. I walked to the depot, carrying her. It was only a short walk. 10 minutes or so. When we got there I went to put her down but she clung to me again.

"Snips they can't see us like this. It will be a huge giveaway. Come on, get off." I let her down. Even when I put her down she moved close to me and wound her arms around me hugging me. I had a feeling she was still trying to tell me she was sorry. She must have read my mind because…

"I still feel bad. I'm so sorry." She said, still holding on to me.

"Ahsoka I told you it's no big deal." I sighed. "Look there's the ship." I pointed into the sky as it flew toward us. She reluctantly let go of me, I internally smiled about that. I was happy that she didn't want to be away from me, because that's how I felt about her. The ship landed and we climbed aboard. On the bridge Obi-Wan and Rex were waiting for us.

"So, you found the factory." He said, not facing us.

"Yes Master. It's big. Not going to be easy to bring it down."

"We'll figure something out. It's not completely indestructible. Every structure and life form has a weak point. Well Rex, let's get going. We need to consult with the council about the factory."

"Yes Sir." Rex replied. The ship took off again and soon enough we were back Coruscant.

Ahsoka and I went to our quarters until the council need to talk to us. In the dorm, Ahsoka began sketching on her bed again. I was unsure of what to do so I sat next to her and watched. I saw she was working on the drawing of me, and she had put the love heart back on thesketch. She pulled it to her chest and gave me a funny look.

"What?" I asked, chuckling at her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I can't watch my beautiful little Padawan sketch me?" I asked innocently.

"You can it's just, I don't want you to see it until it's finished." She said, her Lekku darkening a little.

"Oh ok then." I said, sarcastically acting sad. She giggled. I got up off the bed slowly and walked towards my own, backwards. "I'll just, go…and leave…you just…continue…" She laughed out loud this time. I turned my face away, pretending to be heartbroken. That was the last straw. She threw the book on her bed with the pencil and ran up behind me. She jumped on my back, still laughing. I started laughing as well. She began kissing me playfully, and I returned eagerly. We broke apart still laughing. I put her down.

"So I can't see it?"

"Nope! Not till it's finished!" She teased, pushing away from me. I chuckled at her. She was so adorable. So while Ahsoka sketched, I _attempted _to meditate. I tried to clear my mind but all I could think about was Ahsoka. The way I felt about her was so much deeper than what I had felt about Padme. With her it was just, I love you. But with Ahsoka, I felt like I couldn't survive without her. Her smile could pierce through the darkest of souls in the farthest corners of the universe. I meditated for about 20 minutes, until my comlink went off, and Ahsoka and I were summoned by the council. It was time to bring down that factory.

**Ok next chapter is up! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait! Ill try and make the future ones quicker for you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	8. The Plan and a New Friend

**OK in previous chapters I have said the factory was on Tatooine, but I have changed it so it's on Geonosia, like the movie and the animated series. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Plan and a New Friend **

**POV: Ahsoka **

We walked side-by-side towards the council chambers. As usual we waited outside the large blue double doors until we were called in. We didn't say anything to each other. We just stood there. I found myself thinking about Jess and Keyla. I haven't seen them in a long time, I wondered if Anakin might let me go and see them later on. I should pay them a visit. They would be missing me, I would have thought. I decided to ask him.

"Master," I said, looking up to him. I know he didn't like it when I called him 'Master', but in public I had to, otherwise people might be a little bit suspicious of us.

"Yes Ahsoka?" He said, trying to sound formal.

"I was just wondering, I haven't seen Keyla and Jess in a while. I just wanted to ask if maybe I could go and visit them later on this afternoon."

"I don't have a problem with it, but we might be flying out for the mission later on, so that might cause a problem for you. And anyway," He looked around to make sure no one was around before leaning in to whisper in my ear, "I would _much _rather you stay with me." He said seductively. I giggled and he quickly kissed my lips before moving back again. He smiled at me and I felt my Lekku change to a darker shade of blue, I smiled too and turned away from him. Before he could wrap his arms around me the council called us in. We walked in together and gathered with the council. All the members of the council were there, and Master Luminara and her Padawan as well. I haven't met them but I have heard they are great Jedi.

"Welcome members of the Jedi council, Master Luminara and Padawan, Jedi knight Skywalker, and Padawan Tano." Master Yoda started. "News we have, of a secret separatist base, hidden on Geonosia. A huge advantage, we will have, if we destroy the factory. Master Shaak Ti, and Master Kit Fisto, devised a battle strategy they have, to destroy the factory." Yoda said calmly. He stepped back a little and Master Ti and Master Fisto stepped forward.

"There is one main entrance to the factory, which is along this narrow bridge, but we assume this will be heavily guarded. However underneath the factory are a series of Geonosian tunnels. A network, that leads to every area of the factory via underground junctions." Fisto said, pointing to a Holo visual of the tunnels.

"We believe if we have a big enough distraction at the entrance of the factory, two Jedi can access the tunnels and get into the factory unnoticed. Once inside the factory, they will find the main reactor in the centre of the factory and set timed bombs on the main core." Shaak Ti explained. "After the bombs have been set, they will need to make a quick escape. Once they are out of the factory, a flick of the switch and the factory comes down." She finished. All the Jedi in the room began to murmur among themselves, it was a great plan.

"An excellent plan, this is, but too risky, is it?" Yoda said.

"The biggest challenge will be trying to keep the Geonosian's focus on the distraction at the entrance, so that the Jedi in the tunnels will have no problems getting into the factory. If we tempt them enough, the plan _will_ work."

"The best way to draw them out will be to march our troops up the centre, Jedi at the front for a bit of cover. It's the best way to keep their focus." Fisto added. I wanted to ask if I could be one of the Jedi to set the bombs in the factory, but Master Luminara's Padawan beat me to it.

"Masters, if I may, I wish to be one of the Jedi who set the bombs in the factory." Some of the Masters were a bit shocked by her request, but it didn't seem unreasonable – to me anyway. I plucked up my courage and asked if I could go too.

"And I wish to accompany her. We are small and agile. We can slip past any Geonosians without getting caught. Anakin looked to me, '_Ahsoka what are you doing?! Do you know how dangerous this mission could be?!' _He said through our force bond.

_'Master I can do this! I've had riskier assignments! You don't need to be so protective of me!' _I countered.

_'Well now that you're more than just my Padawan I __**am **__more protective of you. I can't lose you…I-I can't…' _He sounded so pained. Just the _thought _of losing me hurt him…

_'And you won't Master. I promise.' _He gave me a weak smile and we turned our attention back to the discussion. I caught the Padawan's eye and she smiled at me. I had a feeling there was a new friendship coming along…

"I support my Padawan's request Masters. She will be well prepared and do her job well, I can assure you." Master Luminara said. I waited for my Master to support _me_but the words never came.

"Skywalker, do you support Ahsoka's request also?" Windu asked. Everything went quiet as they we awaited Anakin's reply. After a few seconds he made up his mind. I couldn't tell what he was thinking because he had his barrier up, so I was as clueless as anyone else to whether he would approve or not.

"I believe this mission is too dangerous for a Padawan." He said calmly. I became annoyed and spoke up.

"Master we can do this! We will be prepared! I have had riskier assignments than this!" Only after I butted in did I realise how disrespectful that was.

"Padawan Tano, please remain silent." Windu said angrily.

"I apologise Master." He looked away from me and I looked down.

"Well Skywalker?" Mace asked again. Anakin sighed.

"I approve." I internally jumped for joy. I was so happy that this part of the mission was assigned to me. I felt I could prove myself and make Anakin proud of me. And I could get to know the other Padawan as well.

"Then it is decided. The Padawans will carry out the task of the destruction of the factory. Does anyone wish to assist with the distraction?" Windu said.

"I" Luminara said.

"And I" Anakin added. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Plo also volunteered.

"Very well. Ready yourselves. You will leave early tomorrow. Council and guests dismissed." Mace finished. Anakin was the first to walk out, followed by many other Jedi. I was pushed to the back of the crowd as I tried to reach Anakin.

_'Master wait!' _I exclaimed through the bond. I knew it got through to him, but from a distance I saw him continue storming down the hall back to our dorm. Once the crowd finally left I was able to walk normally again towards our dorm. I entered to see Anakin staring out over Coruscant from our large balcony window, arms crossed. I could sense he was unhappy with my input at the meeting. He wanted me next to him at all times, to protect me. But it was time he realized that I am growing up and I can protect myself. He needs to trust me. I closed the door behind me and slowly walked up next to him. I looked down, rubbing my left arm.

"Master I-" He turned to face me as he interrupted me.

"Ahsoka I don't want you to go on this mission. You're going to be on your own in a separatist factory and I'm not going to be able to protect you!" He basically shouted. He went and sat on the chair by his desk. I thought about apologising, but I needed to stand up for myself.

"Master, I understand you just want to protect me, and I'm very grateful for that, but I can take care of myself. I'm nearly 17 and I'm so much stronger than when I first met you. I need you to trust yourself that you have trained me well enough that I can survive on my own. Because I trust you and I really believe that I can do this." I was standing tall with my arms crossed. l felt kind of proud of myself for that. He seemed a little taken aback that I had gathered the courage to stand up to him, and give my side to the argument.

"You really think you're going to be okay without me there to protect you?" He said, starting to accept it.

"I know I can Master." I said, smiling at him. He stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"Just _please, _come back to me safely. I can't live without you." I returned the hug as he kissed my lips slowly.

"I promise." I whispered.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied. I was happy he trusted me to do this. I would finally be able to show him what I can do and make him proud. I wanted him to be proud in saying I was his apprentice when someone asked him who his Padawan was.

"Well, I guess you should go meet Barriss." He smiled.

"Whose Barriss?" I asked, unsure of who exactly he was talking about.

"The Padawan you're going to be completing the mission with." He chuckled. _So that's what her name is._ I thought. We started walking towards their dorm, trying to maintain our distance from one another. I could tell it was getting a little frustrating for him to stay away from me. I smiled and giggled quietly, that was so cute! He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a spare dorm that wasn't being used at the moment. He slammed the door shut using the force and wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing my neck. I was enjoying the moment until it was getting too intense for me to handle. I wasn't used to this much passion.

_'Relax Master…'_

_'I'm sorry' _He pulled away, panting a little. _'It's hard around you…to keep control…I…don't think I can keep control…' _He said, painfully.

_'I know you can.' _I whispered into his mind. He nodded and calmed down. After a few minutes I decided it was time to leave.

_'Ok let's go.' _He said. We walked back out as if nothing had happened and headed once again for their dorm. After a small walk we reached the door to their dorm. Anakin looked to me before knocking on the door. Master Luminara answered the door.

"Ah Skywalker. What a pleasant surprise. I trust your Padawan is here to meet Barris. I'll go and get her." She seemed very kind. I smiled as she glanced at me before retreating back to her dorm to bring out her Padawan. A few seconds later she returned with her Padawan. They were both smiling, so I smiled back at them. Bariss had pale yellow/green skin and wore a headscalf. She wore dark robes but not black. Black was a Sith's colour. She had black facial tattoos just below her eyes, that matched her Master's.

"Ahsoka, meet Master Luminara's Padawan Bariss Offee." Anakin gestured to us as he spoke our names. She smiled at me again.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Ahsoka." She said happily.

"I feel the same." There was a bit of an awkward silence after that. We just stood there.

"Well," My master began. "We'll let you two have some time to get to know each other. Master Luminara and I will be in the War room discussing a few more battle strategies. We nodded and walked out together. She seemed a little shy so I thought that I should speak first.

"So, you're Master Luminara's Padawan. How long have you been training as a Padawan?" I said.

"Not long actually. I became a Padawan not long before you did. I still have much to learn, but I feel that I'm progressing. So, you have Master Skywalker. How is he as a Master?" She asked. She seemed really nice. She was a bit uptight though. I think she needs to relax and be a little more laid back. But then again, I was like that once upon a time.

"He's arrogant and stubborn and always likes things done his way." I said blankly. She seemed a little shocked, so I continued. "But he is also overprotective and very caring, and a great mentor. I wouldn't want another Master." I added. That made her relax. She actually thought I didn't like him as my Master. I internally chuckled. _Never in a __**million**__years would I hate him. I loved him…_

"Oh I thought you honestly despised him as your Master Ahsoka!" She laughed. I laughed as well.

"So what's your Master like Barriss?" I asked her.

"She is an excellent mentor. She is very wise and has very valuable teachings, but sometimes she is too focused an uptight. I think she needs to be a little more laid back. That's why I seem a bit tense sometimes." She smiled. It made sense now.

"I see." We talked for a couple of hours, getting to know each other. Suddenly Barriss' comlink beeped.

"Padawan Offee here." She answered. It was Master Luminara.

"Barriss are you and Ahsoka ok?! You have been gone a lot longer than we expected you to be!" She sounded a little worried.

"We apologise master we just got talking I guess." We giggled silently together.

"Oh, well ok. Please come back to the War room soon. It's getting late."

"Yes Master." She ended the transmission We both burst out laughing as we began walking back to the War room. We settled down once we reached the room.

"Padawans go and get some rest. We are leaving first thing tomorrow. I trust you have bonded over the last couple of hours?" Master Luminara asked. We looked to each other.

"Yes Master." We said in sync. She laughed lightly.

"Very well then. Go, rest Padawans." She said. We bowed and started walking to our dorms. We were first to reach mine. So we said a quick goodnight and went to sleep for the night.

**I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed! It's not the best but I think it just cuts it. I don't know when my next update will be, could be in a few weeks at the latest. But regardless how long it takes I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY so please don't think I am. :) I hope you guys liked it!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	9. Mysterious Guardian

**Chapter 9: Mysterious guardian**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up the next morning and the sun was in my eyes. I groaned in frustration as I pulled a pillow over my head. I felt the bed dip beside me and a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I knew it was Anakin.

"Morning beautiful," he said as he pulled me closer to his warm body. I turned to face him and he kissed my lips slowly.

"Morning." I said. I sighed. We had to get up soon, and I didn't really feel like getting up. I relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

"We have to get up soon." He said, his ocean blue eyes staring into mine.

"I don't want to get up." I whispered.

"Good. Because I don't want you to yet." He whispered back. He kissed my neck and I scooted closer to him. He tightened his arms around me and I smiled. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. I felt so lucky to be the one in his arms. Of all the girls he could have chosen, he chose me. His padawan. I smiled at the thought of it. He must have caught on.

"Why the sudden waves of happiness?" He asked softy.

"I just feel so lucky to be yours. You're 'The Chosen one'. Everyone wants to be your special person. And of all those people that you could have chosen to be with, you chose me." I felt my Lekku darken as I looked away from him, a little embarrassed. He sat up against the pillows and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm not 'The Chosen One'. I'm Anakin Skywalker, and I'm your lover. I will never want anyone else but you Ahsoka. You are all I need in life. My aim and my goal are to keep you happy. If you're happy, I'm happy. I love you so much and I never want to let you go." He said lovingly. A tear of happiness trickled down my cheek and I smiled.

"I love you so much..." I said, as he wiped the year away with his thumb.

"I love you too." He whispered. I kissed him quickly before pushing myself off the bed. I walked towards the refresher.

"Aww don't leave me..." He said sarcastically, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him as I turned back around and into the refresher. I turned on the shower and made the water nice and hot. I stepped in to enjoy the heat of the water, closing my eyes. I thought about the mission I was going on today. My first mission without Anakin. I knew it was going to be a challenge, but I wanted to make him proud. I wanted to show him that I wasn't the scared, vulnerable little girl that I had first met him as. I wanted to show him he had helped me and that now I was big enough to handle most things on my own. Being honest, I was a little nervous, but if anything went wrong I wouldn't be alone. Barriss is going to be there with me, so I have nothing to worry about. After ten minutes of enjoying the peace and relaxing my mind, I stepped out and wrapped the towel tightly around me. I was still a _little_ on edge because of my past. I opened the door of the refresher and Anakin was standing outside. I jumped, not expecting him to be right outside the door.

"You gave me a fright." I said, smiling at my overreaction. He rubbed my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He smirked as he ran his hands down my body. Gently of course. I glared at him.

"What are you so happy about?" I questioned, his hands moving around to my back. He pulled me closer, moving to whisper Into my ear.

**Anakin's POV**

"I've never seen you in just a towel before," I whispered seductively, my hands moving down further to her rear. She tensed and I sensed she felt afraid. I realised she was still haunted from the events in her past. He eyes avoided mine, looking down. I quickly pulled my hands back around her to hold her arms lightly.

"Hey relax. It's just me. It's Anakin. I'm not going to force you into anything. You know that, right?" I was actually a little shocked she thought that I might force her into a situation that she didn't want to be in. She relaxed a little and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. I just..." She trailed off. I pulled her into an embrace and she returned it.

"Ahsoka, you have to know that I would _never_ make you do that. I understand if you would never want to because-"

"I never said I didn't want too." She said, a little embarrassed. "I'm just…" she stumbled. I could tell she was embarrassed but I was proud of her for telling me.

"Not ready." I finished for her. "I know. It's ok. Ill wait as long as it takes. You have to know that I'm never going to force you to do anything with me. I can't live knowing that you're afraid of me." I pulled back at looked back into her beautiful eyes. She was calm now. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you," she whispered. I kissed her on the cheek before she went to get dressed. She took her clothes into the refresher and came back out a few minutes later. She was in her usual Padawan outfit. Her red tube top, maroon skirt and white leggings, and her training boots.

"Ok Snips, I'm going for a shower. Just hang around here for a while and I'll go down with you. I won't be long." She smiled and I smiled back before walking into the refresher and closing the door behind me.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I had some time to spare before Anakin came out so I decided to keep working on my sketch of him. I took out my sketch book and led pencils from under my bed and sat by the window. I opened to the right page and smiled at my work. This was by far my best so far. I had taken extra care with this sketch. I wanted to have it finished by his birthday, so I could give it to him. So far I had done the left eye and nose. I still had much to do. I began drawing the outline of the right eye, before adding texture ad shading. Sometime later it was starting to take a nice shape, but it wasn't symmetrical with the other eye. I sighed as I began to rub out the area needing improvement. I put the eraser down beside me and briefly looked out the window. I was shocked at what I saw. Standing _right there_, another 20 feet away, was the mysterious man that saved me those many years ago. Since then I thought I had seen glimpses of him, but this time I knew it was _definitely_ him and he was _definitely _there. Although we were staring straight at each other, he didn't move behind a wall or divert his gaze. Years of curiosity suddenly built up inside me as I dropped my book to the floor and jumped out the window. I was desperate to know who this mysterious man was. He wore a dark cloak covering him from head to toe so all I could see was his eyes. But I knew it was him. I just knew it. I could feel it in my gut and I was one to trust my gut. As I began running towards him I heard Anakin turn off the water, but at the moment I don't care  
I had to find out who this person was. As I reached him I came to a halt to catch my breath. I had this worked out in my mind for months now. I sighed_. 'Ok, just get the facts...'_ I said to myself.

"Hey you," he looked at me. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. I've noticed you have been following me and watching me from a distance for a while now. I want to know what you're up to and who you're working for. And don't bother pretending you have no idea what I'm talking about because I know you're following me." I held my head high and stood strong. I felt Anakin's worry as he frantically searched for me, but I couldn't abandon my case. He sighed.

"I knew you would get curious one day... Ok look, I'm not going to hurt you." He took his hood off and raised his hands. "My name is Norall. Before you were brought here, when you were still on your home planet Shilli, your father asked a favour of me." He said calmly.

"You knew my father?" I asked quickly.

"Quite well actually. We were close. In fact, best friends." He said, I could sense he was telling the truth. He started again.

"Just before-"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled from behind me. I spun around to see him running towards me. Once he reached me he pulled me into his arms. I went into them happily. "Where were you! I was so worried…" Then he looked to the man that knew my father. I felt his anger flare. "What have you done to her?" He said protectively, pulling me behind him.

"I have done nothing to her. I mean no harm. Ask her yourself." He said simply. Anakin looked towards me.

"He's telling the truth. This is the man I told you about. The one that has been following me. He knew my father. I need to talk to him." He didn't seem to get the message. _"...in private."_ I said through our bond. He looked at me with an unsure gaze.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll call for you if I need you." I whispered. He still didn't want to go. I decided to take it from a different angle. "Anakin I need you to understand that he has all the answers that I need answering. I need to know what happened or what's going on. He...he can tell me about my parents." This wasn't an act. He could see this was important to me and nodded.

"Ok. But if you need me, I'm going to be standing over there by the window. I won't leave." I appreciated that. He kissed me passionately before turning to leave.

"I love you," he said. He glared at the man. "If you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you. " he threatened.

"I assure you she will be safe with me." The man smiled. Anakin's glare didn't change as he walked away. I turned back to the man and motioned for him to continue.

"So when you were still very young, your parents knew that you were force sensitive. I don't know how, but they did. They knew that soon, Jedi would come to get you. They loved you very much. They didn't want you to go, but it was for the best. You would have a better future here. Of course, if you went with the Jedi, your parents wouldn't be with you to protect you. You would have to get through your whole childhood and teenage life on you own. Your parents felt that you needed someone to protect you in case you were ever in trouble." I tilted my head down a little, putting the pieces together. When I realised the truth my eyes widened.

"So my parents hired you to protect me. A bodyguard. " he thought for a moment.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, I was hired to protect you, but not like a bodyguard. They wanted you to figure life out on your own. They just wanted me watching from the shadows in case you were ever in danger." He explained. It all made sense now.

"Ok so...you're like my guardian angel."

"Yes, I guess you could put it that way." I smiled. Without any warning I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Thank you. For watching me all these years." I said truthfully.

"Ahh it was no trouble. I've always wanted to visit the different systems in the galaxy and explore the universe. By watching over you I was able to do that. So we both win." I pulled away and smiled.

"So, how long were you supposed to protect me?"

"Until you reached your eighteenth birthday." He replied. I thought for a moment. I was nearly seventeen. Did I really want this man to follow me around and protect me for another year or so? I was much stronger now than I was when I first came to the temple and I could handle myself now. And Anakin might also not like the idea of me having a protector. _He _wanted to be my protector. I thought maybe it was best if I told him I didn't need a protector anymore. Suddenly two strong arms wound around my waist and I immediately knew whose they were.

"Anakin...did you...did you hear..." I whispered, afraid that he would be angry.

"Yes. I'm not mad. Your parents just wanted to protect you...but I wanted that job..." He said sweetly.

"It will always be you job Ani." I said as I kissed him.

"I need to tell him I don't need him anymore." He nodded and I pulled away to turn towards Norrall.

"Norrall, I really appreciate everything that you have for me over the last years, but I think that I am old enough and strong enough to get on by myself now. And Anakin will protect me if anything were to happen. But I'm honestly grateful for everything you've done and especially for all those years ago at the bar when…"I started to get emotional. Anakin rubbed my back and held me in his arms to comfort me.

"I completely understand. I had expected this to happen and I'm prepared for it. I will now continue my dream of exploring the galaxy. But just know that if you ever need my help with anything, just let me know and I'll be happy to help. Your father was like my brother, so you are like my niece. And I'll help you with anything you need whenever you need it." He said. I smiled and we shared a hug. I felt Anakin was a little jealous and I internally chuckled at that. I pulled away from him and went back to Anakin. He wrapped his arm protectively around me.

"I truly am grateful for the protection you gave Ahsoka all these years. It is important to me to know that she is safe. I never want anything to happen to her…" He said sweetly. I smiled.

"You're welcome. I can see that my role will be filled by a trustworthy and honourable man. I know you will take good care of her for me." He sighed. "Well, I'll best be off. So much to see in the near and far corners of the galaxy. Take care of each other. And you know you can always rely on me for help." And with that. He turned and walked to his nearby speeder. He got on and rode away into the city, fading away behind the crowds. I sighed. I felt like now he was gone I would be put in danger soon, but Anakin was here. And nothing could go wrong if we were together, right? But then I remembered, on the mission…we _wouldn't _be together…

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY! I HAVE BEEN ON HOLIDAYS! But I'm back now and updates will be sooner from now on. Please keep reading!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	10. The Mission

**Yay chapter 10! I didn't think I would get this far! Thanks to all my readers and followers, and thanks to everyone who leaves reviews! It means a lot 3 Ok here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: The Mission**

**Ahsoka's POV**

The sound of the gunships firing up echoed through the hangers as we prepared for the mission. I made sure by lightsaber was attached to my belt firmly and tightened my wrist bands. I sighed. _Show time. _I turned to my left to see Anakin walking towards me.

"You all set Snips?" He asked. I giggled a little at the nickname.

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled at me and we headed towards the biggest gunship. We came across Rex along the way.

"Rex, tell the men to board the gunships. We're moving out in five minutes." Anakin said.

"Yes sir," He replied. He saluted and moved away to prepare the rest of the men. I smiled to Anakin and we kept walking to the gunships. We climbed aboard and waited for the gunships to lift off. I sighed as the nerves started to kick in. I felt my stomach getting weaker as it began to turn. I breathed in and out. Anakin put his hands on my shoulders behind my, calming me. _'Thanks.' _I said through our force bond.

_'It's okay. Just relax. You're going to be fine. I'm an __**amazing**__ mentor and I taught you well'. _He said mockingly. I internally laughed. '_No but seriously, just keep your mind focused and you will do great.' _I smiled. Just as I was about to respond, the gunships lifted off and out of the hangers towards the factory. The whole way Anakin rubbed my shoulders as I shook slightly out of nervousness. I looked to my left to see Master Luminara giving Barriss a pre-mission pep talk. Anakin was just whispering words of encouragement through our force bond. That was good enough for me. After about twenty minutes of flying, the gunships landed and unloaded all the troops and supplies. We landed a few yards away so they wouldn't expect us. It would grab their attention more if they didn't know we were coming. Anakin and I stepped off and regrouped with all the Jedi that came along. My Master, Master Luminara, Master Plo Koon, and Master Kenobi. Then of course there was Barriss and I who would be blowing up the factory.

"Is everyone clear on the plan? We need to move out as soon as possible." Master Kenobi asked. All the Jedi nodded.

"Very well then. Ahsoka, Barriss, you must head out soon if the mission is to be a success. Leaver as soon as possible. May the force be with you both." Master Plo Koon finished. We bowed and turned to our own Masters for final pep talks.

_'I'm going to miss you every second you're away. Good luck.' _He gave me a 'friendly' hug.

_'I love you.' _I whispered.

_'I love you too. And __**please,**_ _come back to me safely.' _He said. I smiled before turning away from him. He smiled as he watched me and Barriss get our packs on.

"Hey Barriss. Nearly ready?" I asked nervously, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah almost." She adjusted her backpack and pulled her gloves on further. "All right, lets go." After checking that we had everything, we ran off.

**Anakin's POV**

I sighed as I walked back to the other Masters. Luminara came over to me.

"Skywalker, have faith in your Padawan. I'm sure you have trained her well. Trust yourself in her that she can do this." She said wisely. I wanted to believe what she was saying but what if I _hadn't trained _her well enough? I decided I couldn't afford to think like that though. I had to believe in her.

"Thank you Master," I said respectfully. She walked back to preparing the troops. I climbed up on a dusty rock to try and see Ahsoka from a distance. I faintly saw her perfectly shaped body running alongside Barriss' and I smiled to myself. _My Snips. My beautiful Snips. _I thought to myself. I climbed back down as we began our short walk with all the troops towards the factory. After walking for some time, we came to a long bridge with a _very _high drop. I stopped all the troops to warn them.

"Men when in battle keep away from the edges of the bridge, it's a long way down." I shouted.

"Yes Sir!" They replied. I turned back around to see the huge doors of the factory open and hundreds of battle droids came into view. I immediately started deflecting the shots as we pushed our way onto the bridge.

**Ahsoka's POV**

All I could hear was Barriss and I panting and the shots fired from above as we ran under the bridge. We reached the end of the bridge where the junctions would be and stopped to catch our breath. I looked up on the bridge to see Anakin and the other Jedi deflecting shots as they lead the troopers forward. The droids seemed to be retreating as a group of huge tanks rolled forward. They seemed to be a new weapon, I hadn't seen them before. Just as the tanks fired the bridge began to shake. Barriss quickly worked out where the entrance to the tunnels would be before pushing her lightsaber into the dusty rock.

"Hurry Barriss! That bridge is coming down!" I said, trying not to be too loud.

"I'm trying! Quiet down! You're going to get us caught!" She whispered. I nodded and she finished cutting through the rock. She pulled the block out with the force and motioned for me to follow her inside. I moved in behind her as we began navigating our way through the tunnels purely by Barriss' memory. I hoped that she had a good memory…Eventually we were so deep in that you could hardly see anything at all. We moved through the junctions avoiding guards until we came to a dead end.

"Well, where to now? We're at a dead end!" I whispered to Barriss.

"I don't understand. The holograms specifically said left at this crossing…" She said, trying to think. I began to get very worried.

"Barriss, if we make a wrong turn, we may _never _find our way out. You do remember the way, don't you?" I hoped.

"Of course I do I just," she thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Its not left, its up!" She whispered excitedly. I breathed a sigh of relief as we jumped up into the next tunnel. We followed the same path for another while until we finally made it to the main power centre of the factory. We looked to each other and smiled before running out quietly. I put my pack down next to Barriss' and began passing her the detonators as she set them on the main reactor. As we were placing the last bomb on, we heard a droid voice from the far corner of the room.

"Jedi! Get 'em!" It yelled. I panicked as I saw several droids and a huge tank emerge from behind the doors. Before I knew it I had my lightsaber out and so did Barriss. I moved in to slice the droids while Barriss tried to handle the tank. Once I shut down the last of the droids I looked up to see Barriss jump in the top trap-door of the tanks. She held it up for me to get in. I jumped in with her and sat inside.

"What do we do?! They took the bombs! How are we supposed to blow up the factory?!" I panicked. I hoped she had some idea of how to get us out of this mess, but her dark brown eyes held only disappointment and sadness.

"I….I don't know what to do...without the bombs. That was all we had. We…we've failed." She said miserably. I hung my head low in shame. All I wanted to do was make Anakin proud and I couldn't even do that. "Well, this tank might be able to do enough damage to destroy the factory…" She whispered. I caught on and thought about it.

"…And probably us along with it." I said, my voice breaking.

"Well, I guess that's what we should do. By doing this, we will be saving countless lives elsewhere." She boosted my spirit a little even though I knew this would be the end. At least Anakin might be proud of my final act.

"Yes. Well, we have to deliver the news first…" I said, I knew this was going to be hard. I punched in Anakins frequency, and his worried voice was heard.

"Snips! Where are you?! Those bombs are gonna go off any second now!" He said, panic clearly recognisable in his sweet voice.

"I'm sorry Master. We…we can't make it out." I said, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"What?! No Ahsoka don't do this! Please you have to make it out! Figure something out! I know you can!" He yelled into the communicator.

"We can't master. I'm sorry I failed you. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I…I love you." I felt Barriss' surprise as I said the words but we were about to die. It wouldn't make any difference now.

"No Ahsoka! Please! PLEASE! Don't do-" I cut the communicator off. It was unbearable. I looked down, tears free falling now.

"I will miss you Anakin…I love you…" I whispered to myself softly.

"You…you loved him. Did, did he…" Barriss asked quietly.

"Yes. He loved me too." I sobbed.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry it has to be this way." She put her hand on my back and I leaned into her. We had become so close even though we hardly knew each other.

"Its ok. Its…for the republic. For _him. _It has to be done." I stuttered. She put her finger on the red button and looked to me one last time. I sighed and nodded.

"Fire." She said. And she pushed the button.

**Sorry it's been a while! More to come soon!** **Review!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	11. Always Have Hope

**Ok next chapter is up! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and sending me messages! It means a lot. Ok enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Always Have Hope**

**Anakin's POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes as the factory began to crumble. Rex tugged on my arm as all the troops retreated back across the bridge.

"Sir we need to move!" He yelled as he pulled me away. I almost didn't move, but I snapped out of my trance and turned to run. Once we were a good distance away I stopped to think about what had just happened. Ahsoka had sacrificed her life to save others. I understood that it was probably the right thing to do at the time, but I didn't it want it to be that way. I can't believe I would never see her again. I would never get to see her smile, hear her laugh, kiss her lips… I immediately went to the other Masters to request a search party. They might still be alive down there, and I wasn't going to give up on them any time soon.

"Master," I called to Luminara, "Ahsoka and Barriss are still under there. We must search for them in case they are still alive." I tried to say it casually but in reality I was panicking." I said.

"Skywalker, ease your mind. You must accept that they have passed on to become one with the force and be happy for them. They have served the republic and their duties well." She said as she knelt down and closed her eyes. I couldn't believe she was giving up on them this easily. I gaped at her before I walked away.

"Rex! Assemble the first squadron immediately. Ahsoka and Barriss haven't returned and we need to see if they're still alive under there.

"Yes Sir!" He said, and he quickly began rounding up troops. If Luminara wasn't going to help me, fine. I would look by myself. Ahsoka can't be dead. She's strong. She will find a way out…I know it.

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I coughed as I woke up. I couldn't remember anything. It was dark. I couldn't see anything. I was squashed inside some sort of box. Then, it slowly came back to me. The factory, the tank, the explosion…Visions of the factory exploding in red and orange flashed in my mind. I saw myself, and…_Barriss! Was she still alive?!_

"Barriss! Barriss, wake up! Are you still with me?!" I whispered frantically. She stired and I sighed in relief. We were both okay…for now.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"Well, besides that we're buried who knows how deep, under tons of rubble in pitch black darkness and running out of air, fine. You?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm ok too. Don't know how long for though." She said sadly.

"How are we ever going to get out of here?!" I said.

"I don't know," She coughed. "But we are going to have to think of something soon, we're running out of air." She coughed again. I reached down for my leg to grab my lightsaber. I brought it back up and activated it away from me and the area Barriss' voice was coming from. She did the same. I know we said we had to figure out a way to escape, but I was seriously doubting we would ever make it out of here alive. We must have been buried _really _deep down…

"Barriss," I started quietly. "I don't think we are ever going to get out of here. We will never be able to dig out." I said sadly.

"I think your right," She coughed. "Well, by destroying the factory we've saved countless lives elsewhere, so what happens to us doesn't matter now." She said. I nodded. It was silent for a few seconds. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"So…you love him." She nudged me, smiling. I looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah. A _lot. _I feel really lucky to be with him." I smiled, looking down. "Well…._felt _really lucky. Not going to be around for much longer." My smile faded.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they're looking for us. I'm happy for you, he deserves you." We held hands. The air was running _really _low now and we felt ourselves growing weaker.

"Thanks Barriss. Well…this is the end." Tears welled up in my eyes. We held onto each other and leaned against the back of the tank, de-activating out lightsabers. Before I closed my eyes, I attempted to send a wave transmission through my communicator with little hope it would ever reach him.

_Anakin…if you can…hear me, I…love you… _I dropped the communicator as I felt myself drift into unconsciousness.

**Anakin's POV:**

I swear I just heard Ahsoka's voice in my head.

_Snips! Ahsoka! _I called back, but no reply. We had been searching for ten minutes and I was beginning to lose hope. We still hadn't found them.

"Sir, we have searched most of the rubble with no luck. Shall we abort the search?" A clone asked.

"No, keep going. Don't stop until I say so." I ordered.

"Yes Sir." And he went back to keep looking.

"Ahsoka, where are you…" I whispered to myself. I sat down on a nearby rock and held my head in my hands. How could I have let this happen? I was supposed to protect her. I promised myself, I promised Ahsoka, and I promised Norall. Then something clicked. _Norall! _

_"And remember, if you ever need help with anything, I'm never far away…"_

Suddenly my eyes shut to a close and when I opened them I was in white nothingness. I walked forward curiously. Where am I? Where is Geonosis?

"You mustn't give up hope Skywalker." A voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Norrall standing in front of me.

"How…how are you hear? Where _is _here?" I asked.

"Here, is your mind. And I am here with you in your mind. Now, what is it you needed my help with?" I had no idea how the force he got into my mind, but I didn't have time for that right now.

"Ahsoka…Ahsoka is buried under the factory. I…I don't know where she is or if she's alive…" I said painfully, looking down.

"Anakin, if there is one thing I have learned while watching Ahsoka all these years, it's that she can handle herself. If she needs your help, she would have given you some sort of message or sign. Do not give up. Go now, and find her." He said. Then the image before me started to fade.

"No wait! I still don't know how to-"

My eyes snapped open an I was back on Geonosis, panting a little. After all that, I still didn't know how to get Ahsoka back. She could be anywhere! He didn't even give me a clue as to how-

*Beep…beep...beep….beep…..beep…beep…* my comlink was receiving a transmission wave. It could be Ahsoka! I quickly traced where it was coming from, which was from under a huge slab of metal and rock.

"Rex!" I called him over. A few seconds later he was standing in front of me. "I think Ahsoka and Barriss are under there." I pointed.

"Would you like me to get the heavy movers out here Sir?" I thought for a moment.

"No, there isn't time. I'll do it." He nodded and moved away. I closed my eyes and focused on Ahsoka's smiling face that I hoped I would soon see again. And slowly, using the force, I lifted the slab. It was difficult work, it wasn't light. But I finally managed to move it. I dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. I looked through the dust to see a tank.

_AHSOKA! _

I ran down there as fast as my legs could take me, and sliced open the tank easily. Ahsoka and Barriss were inside, holding each other closely.

"Master Luminara! I've found them!" I called up to where she was. She ran down beside me and looked at her Padawan. Luminara pulled her out and they began walking back up the hill.

"Thank you, Skywalker." She said gratefully, I nodded. They continued walking and I turned back to my Padawan. I smiled as I leaned in and pulled her into my arms. Her closed eyes look tired and bruises were scattered randomly over her beautiful body.

"Ahsoka…" I whispered to her. I got no response and I started to become worried. I checked for a pulse on her arm and I felt nothing. _Nothing. _I panicked. Had I just saved her to find out she was dead?! I tried to see if she would respond through our bond.

_Ahsoka…if you can hear me….please….come back to me….I need you…I love you….Please….come back…_

When I got no response again, I lost all hope. I held her limp body tight against me as I cradled her. My Snips. My beautiful Snips…I couldn't believe I let this happen. It's all my fault, and now I've lost her… Just then I felt a pressure on her arm. I checked it again. _It was a pulse. _I held my breath for a moment as a spark of hope returned. Then slowly, her eyes fluttered opened again. A massive wave of relief and happiness rolled off me.

"Anakin…" She whispered.

"Ahsoka, you're alive. Thank the force…I love you. I'm so sorry I let this happen. I shouldn't have let you go," I said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault, its ok. I'm sorry I-"

Her voice was silenced due to having my lips on hers. At that moment, I didn't care who saw us or what was going on around me, I only cared about her. Her arms moved to my neck and I held her against me tightly. We kissed for a few seconds, and then I broke it. When I pulled away, she gave me a worried look. I turned around to see all the Masters looking at us. I turned back to Ahsoka.

"Don't worry about them." I whispered to her. She nodded and I picked her up and carried her back up the hill. I held her close to me until I rested her on the gunship. I made sure she was okay before walking back out to the Masters.

"Masters, I will be returning with Ahsoka back to Coruscant. She needs medical attention." I didn't even wait for a reply as I turned around and went back to my Soka.

"Captain get us out of here." I commanded.

"Yes Sir." He ordered the other clones to pilot us away. I went into the back of the ship with Ahsoka. It was just the two of us. I lay down on one of the beds, holding her on top of me. She enlaced her fingers with mine and I squeezed lightly before kissing her hand. She stared into my eyes for a few seconds before resting her head on my chest for the rest of the trip.

_I love you. I'm never going to let you away from me again. _I said through our bond. I felt her happiness and security and I was satisfied.

_I love you too Anakin. _I kissed her Lekku. I closed my eyes and relaxed the rest of the trip, just happy to have Ahsoka back in my arms.

**OK I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	12. Believe is Us

**Ok Chapter 12 is here! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Believe in Us.**

**Anakin's POV:**

Ahsoka and I arrived back on Coruscant a few minutes later. I picked her up again as the ship docked.

"You know, you don't have to carry me. I'm fine." She whispered.

"Yeah, but I want to." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so sweet," She blushed.

"I love you." And I carried her back up to our dorm. We received lots of strange glances, but I didn't care.

_Ahsoka don't worry about them. You have nothing to be ashamed of….I hope…. _I said nervously through our bond.

_Of course I don't. I love you. _I felt my face flushing a little red, so I turned away from her. She giggled, and I carried her in my arms the rest of the way. Once we reached the dorm I put her down close to me, and rocked her back and forth, slowly. She leaned her head in against my chest and I held her gently. She sighed and it sounded sad.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" I asked softly. She stared up at me, her eyes holding back a few tears.

"What will we do if the council splits us up; if I get a new master? Or we even get expelled?" She stuttered a little. I rubbed her back slowly.

"Ahsoka, I'll be honest with you. I don't care what they try and do to us. I love you more than anything. If….if you want to leave me to continue your training and become a Jedi Knight, I underst-" I was cut off as suddenly her arms wrapped around me very tightly.

"I will never leave you." She whispered so I could only just hear her. I tightened my hold on her as well.

"And _I _will never leave _you._" I felt her happiness and we stood like this, just holding each other. A few minutes later my stupid comlink beeped and ruined the perfect moment. I growled, lowly.

"Its ok," she said, looking into my eyes. I kissed her lips quickly and answered the comlink.

"Skywalker here." I said bluntly.

"Skywalker," It was Windu. I frowned. "You and your Padawan are to report to the Council Chambers to discuss some…_actions _that occurred on the mission. Come immediately." He ordered.

"Yes Master, we will be there shortly." I ended the transmission. I felt Ahsoka's nervousness about the situation. I turned back to her and lightly put my hands on either side of her face as I towered over her.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to let them take you away from me. I promise you." I vowed to myself I would protect her for the rest of my life, and make her the happiest she could possibly be, even if that mean that she didn't want me anymore. I just wanted her to be happy.

"I love you so much…" She buried herself in my chest and I circled my arms around her protectively. No one would hurt her, or they would pay the price.

"I love you too, my beautiful." I held her close for a few seconds.

"Come on, let's go see them try to separate us." She said with confidence. I chuckled. As we walked she kept her distance from me like we normally would, but I decided that we should have to hide. We have nothing to be ashamed of. I held her hand in mine and reassured her that we didn't have to hide anymore. She smiled, and we walked hand in hand up to the chambers. When we arrived, I stopped us just before we were about to enter. I said it through force bond; I didn't want the council listening in on this.

_Ahsoka, I just want you to know, they…may threaten to expel us for being together. I just don't want you to feel pressure into being with me. So if you want to continue on without me, just say so. I will be expelled and you can live your life-_

I was interrupted as her lips were pushed forcefully on mine. She kissed me vigorously and passionately. I enjoyed the kiss.

_Anakin, there is nothing I want more in life than you. I'm not leaving you. Ever. I don't care what you say or do to anyone, you would never hurt me. And I am never going to leave you, or hurt you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. I…I can't live without you…_

I kissed her again, slowly and passionately. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be all hers. I would never be worthy of her love.

_I can't live without you either… _I admitted.

_Then I guess that we have an agreement Mr Anakin Skywalker. _She said, mockingly. I chuckled.

_I guess we do Miss Ahsoka Tano. _I gave her one last quick kiss and we entered into the chambers, still hand in hand. We walked into the centre of the room. I stood slightly behind Ahsoka, my arms around her waist. It made her feel more comfortable when she was nervous.

"Skywalker," Windu started. _Here we go…_I thought sarcastically. "You have broken the attachment rule, by being romantically involved with your Padawan. Do you object?"

"No." I said strongly. I just had to give it all to then. I had nothing to hide.

"The consequences will be severe. Considering you are the chosen one, and you are both very strong with the force, we cannot expel you. Therefore, we will be taking your Padawan away from you." I growled. _No one _is taking her away from me. "You will be a solo Jedi Knight and she will be given a new Master. Perhaps one with more…_self-control._" I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him beg for mercy. I stepped in front of Ahsoka.

"_She _is not going _anywhere, _without me. She is _my _Padawan, and I _will _protect her." I said in defence.

"You _forced _her to be with you?!" Another Master shouted.

"No! I would never-"

"Pin him down!" Before I knew it I was on the ground with three Masters holding me down. I could hear Ahsoka screaming for me.

"You know what?! Maybe we should expel him!" Windu shouted.

"No kill him! He's probably raped poor Ahsoka!" Another Master shouted. I tried to tell them the truth.

"I would never harm her you bastards - Argh!" They pulled my hands behind my head. They were about to pull harder until-

"STOP!" I heard Ahsoka scream at the top of her lungs. Everything stopped as all eyes were on her.

"Listen to me! He did not force me to be with him. He did not rape me. Heck, he didn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with him doing! I am with him by choice! Leave him alone! Let him go! If you're going to kill anyone kill _me!_"

"No!" I yelled back. "Don't you dare touch her!" The Masters weren't paying much attention to me, they were too shocked at what Ahsoka had just said. So I pushed them off and ran to Ahsoka. I stood in front of her and she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. I could tell the Masters were shocked and angry, you could see it in their faces.

"Resolved, this mess cannot be. Expelled from the Jedi Order, you both are." Master Yoda said. I knew that I would probably have been expelled either way, but Ahsoka wasn't expecting it. She moved next to me and gasped, her hands over her mouth. I sighed. I turned to Ahsoka to make sure she was ok with this one more time.

"Do you want to stay?" She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want her leaving if she wanted to stay. She wrapped her arms around my torso as a reply. I circled my arms around her and nodded.

"Skywalker, Padawan Tano, you are both now stripped of your status' and expelled from the Jedi Order forever. You cannot return ever again once you step foot out of the temple. You are dismissed for the last time." Windu said. They seemed pretty relaxed about watching the Chosen one and his Padawan walk away from them. Heck, we could become Siths and then what would they do?! It was too,_ easy. _It's like they weren't really saying goodbye. I gave them a cold stare as I left with my arm still wrapped around Ahsoka. The doors closed loudly behind us and we walked with our heads down back to our dorm. We received a lot of glares and whispers form other Jedi but I just shook it all off. Ahsoka was the only thing that mattered to me now. She was my reason to live. We walked back in silence and stepped into the dorm. Ashoka sat on her bed with her face in her hands.

"I can't believe they actually expelled us…And before you ask I don't want to stay, I'm going with you." I chuckled and sat down next to her before kissing her monteral lightly.

"I'm serious Anakin. I'm never going to leave you." Her face became sincere as those words escaped her mouth and I smiled.

"I'm never going to leave you either." I said truthfully.

"So no more of this kind of talk?"

"No more." She smiled and I pecked her lips.

"Well, I guess we should get packing." She said happily. I was confused as to why exactly she was so happy. We were just _expelled. _She felt, _happy._

"Why are you so happy Snips?" I asked curiously.

"I know probably shouldn't be happy about leaving the order but…now I get to spend the rest of my life with you! We can go somewhere by ourselves wherever we want, I can do all the sketching I want, and we can even raise a family!" She blushed a little. I wrapped one arm around her.

"Have I ever told you that you're absolutely amazing?" Without any warning whatsoever I picked her up and spun her around the middle of the room. She squealed but then enjoyed it. Then I realised too, that this new chapter in my life was going to be the best time of my life, and I had to savour it while it lasted. That reminds me, I'm going to need to find some time to find a ring soon…

I put her down close to me and didn't take my arms away. I stared into her happy blue eyes, and I wished that I could have her forever in my arms.

"So listen, I'm thinking…Naboo?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ok, well lets finish packing." I finished packing my bag, then looked over to Ahsoka. She was basically jumping on it trying to get it to close. I laughed and went over to help her.

"It won't close stupid thing!" She exclaimed.

"Ok look I'll try and close it you zip it up." I pushed my whole chest down onto it and Ahsoka managed to get the zipper around.

"Finally!" She shouted.

"Snips how much stuff do you have?!" I laughed again.

"Not that much!" She defended. I smirked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on lets go." I grabbed the bags with the force and pulled them along behind us. We walked straight towards the doors of the temple with no second thoughts. We didn't stop to say goodbye to anyone, we would never be returning here. We stopped at the huge blue and white doors. Ahsoka looked back through the doors, many Jedi had stopped to watch us. She breathed a sigh. She smiled and turned back to me.

"Ready?" I asked quietly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," We held hands and stepped out of the temple. At that very moment as I stepped outside the cell of rules, respect, and loyalty, I felt _free. _I felt like myself. I've never felt so alive and pure. Ahsoka must have felt it too, we both gaped.

"Wow, I feel so-"

"Yeah, I feel-"

"Pure."

"True." We finished each other's sentences as we walked towards the Twilight. I don't even know if we were allowed to take that ship, but again, we weren't part of the order anymore. This was going to be our new life.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	13. IMPORTANT

**Hi readers! **

**I'm just notifying you that unfortunately that was the last chapter of this story.**

**BUT, I AM MAKING A SEQUEL WHICH WILL BE UP SOON**

**I'll call it "After the Order"**

**PLEASE DO NOT CONFUSE IT WITH "AFTER HIGH SCHOOL" BECAUSE THAT IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY**

**Thank you all so much for reading "Building Trust" and I hope you will enjoy the sequel!**

**Just-Dream-18**


End file.
